Noche de Karaoke
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Un concurso muy cerca del santuario y muchos participantes. ¿Quién ganará?
1. La llegada

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei.

 **La llegada**

—¿Para qué diablos nos trajiste aquí Seiya? —Preguntó Hyoga de mala gana al ver el antro al que entraban. Un sitio oscuro, negro con un fuerte olor a humo de cigarrillo y foquitos de colores por todas partes.

—Espero que no sea para otra de tus tonterías —Shiryu miraba alrededor desconfiado —tengo que mucho que hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tomar el tiempo que tardas en desvestirte? —Respondió Ikki con su habitual sarcasmo, cambiando rápidamente a otro tono más amenazador —Pero te juro Seiya que si es para meternos en problemas, como ayer que usaste de raqueta al báculo de Saori para sacudir la alfombra del comedor...

—No lo hubiera hecho si alguien no hubiera echado ceniza por todas partes —Seiya soltó su camisa del fuerte agarrón del Fénix

—Sólo quería mostrarle a Shun las maravillas que puede hacer Ikki con un poco de ceniza —Se burló el Cisne

—Esa no es excusa para lanzarme ceniza a los ojos —Se quejó el Dragón —. Por poco me quedo ciego, otra vez.

Se hubiera armado un jaleo de proporciones bíblicas de no ser por un atento mesero que intervino en el momento preciso.

—¿Mesa para cinco?

—La misma de siempre —Seiya se llevó del brazo a sus amigos que se figuraban que no era la primera vez que el caballito alado visitaba ese antro.

—Linda manera de perder el tiempo —dijo Ikki.

—Solo vengo cuando no tengo nada que hacer —respondió Seiya

—Con razón, debes estar aquí todo el tiempo —Como siempre Ikki, el más franco de los cinco habló.

—Lo que nos lleva a cuestionarnos ¿qué haces cuando dices que vas a tomar tu siesta de semanas en los volcanes del Pacífico Sur? —preguntó el Cisne provocando la ira del Fénix

—Ya cállate ganso —respondió Ikki.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es porque nos trajiste a nosotros —dijo Shiryu a modo de desviar el tema.

—Es que hoy es el concurso de Karaoke donde gana el que recibe más aplausos —respondió Seiya ansioso de presentar su plan — y pensé que si ustedes me apoyaban...

—Pero Seiya —dijo Shun con toda franqueza —, tú cantas horrible.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —dijo Seiya mostrándose muy ofendido.

—Shun tiene razón —dijo Hyoga —. En serio, parece que alguien está asesinando a una cabra.

Y hablando de la cabra, Shura ingresó al local acompañado de Aioros y Afrodita.

—¿Qué haces ustedes aquí? —preguntó Shiryu —¿A ustedes también les llamó Seiya?

—Como si Seiya nos diera órdenes —dijo Afrodita—. Han venido a verme cantar.

—¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? —dijo muy acongojado Shura.

—Eso te pasó por hacer apuestas tontas —respondió Afrodita —, agradece a tu amiguito Aioros.

—Yo cómo iba a saber que Afrodita era tan buen nadador —dijo Aioros muy arrepentido de sus pasadas acciones.

—Soy el santo de Piscis —dijo con satisfacción Afrodita —, debiste tomar en cuenta ese detalle.

—Pensé que sería una buena manera de ganar un nuevo televisor —dijo Shura —, eso me enseñará a no apostar a lo que pida ganador.

—No te quejes —habló Hyoga —, Afrodita pudo haberte pedido cosas peores.

Aoiros y Shura intercambiaron miradas y de pronto se sintieron un poco aliviados.

—A propósito ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes? —preguntó Aioros.

—Es por Seiya —respondió Shun —, él me pidió que viniera.

—Solamente vine porque dijo que habría tragos gratis —dijo Ikki.

—Era esto o quedarme en casa y bañar a los escorpiones de Milo —Hyoga también explicó.

—Yo no quería ir a casa del maestro Dokho —Shiryu fue sincero —. Desde que ha estado queriendo mostrarme un gran invento como es "la electricidad", se la pasa volando cometas para que le caiga un rayo y mostrarme.

—Pues les digo de comienzo que ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad en este concurso —Afrodita amenazó.

—No pensamos participar —dijo Hyoga —, solamente Seiya hará el ridículo en público, una vez más.

—Pues díganle al caballo alado que yo pienso participar y ganar —Afrodita ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Seiya.

—Claro que no —la voz grave y fuerte de Aldebaran retumbó en el antro —, el que va a ganar voy a ser yo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Aldebaran? —preguntó Shura —, ¿Ya no hay comida en la casa de Mu?

—Sí hay —respondió Mu que venía acompañado de Máscara de la Muerte —, pero a Máscara y a mí se nos ocurrió decirle a Aldebaran que había un concurso de canto para ver si nos librábamos de él

—Lo malo fue que insistió tanto que no pudimos negarnos a acompañarlo —Máscara añadió.

—Ustedes saben cómo pone esa cara de buey que va al matadero —terminó su explicación Mu.

—Al menos Seiya tiene un chance de no terminar último —dijo Hyoga —, con Aldebaran la cosa estará reñida.

—¿Por el último lugar? —preguntó Ikki —. Será una batalla épica.

—Pero yo no quiero terminar último —explicó Seiya —, yo pensaba ganar.

—Eso sí que no Seiya —Saga ingresó al recinto—, yo ganaré el concurso.

—Saga ¿tú también vas a participar? —preguntó Mu.

—Sí, y le voy a ganar a esa copia barata de Kanon —respondió el gemelo.

—Claro que no —La voz de Kanon se oyó en el lugar cuando hizo su entrada —, todos saben que soy yo el de talento en la familia. Además yo no hipnoticé a Shaka y a Aioria para que me hagan barra esta noche.

Shaka y Aioria estaban parados al lado de Saga con la mirada perdida en el infinito

—Saga es el mejor cantante del mundo —dijeron en coro Virgo y Leo.

—¿Ah sí? Por lo menos yo no los traje amarrados —espetó Saga señalando a Dokho.

—Lo que pasa es que estaba volando un cometa y me enredé con el cordel —explicó Dokho con toda su amabilidad —. Kanon fue el único que me ayudó por eso ahora le devuelvo el favor.

—¿Y qué me dicen ustedes dos? —preguntó Saga al ver a Camus y Milo en el lugar.

—Yo pensé que me darían un premio —respondió Camus —, Milo me dijo que estaba nominado para recibir un premio importante por mis logros en el campo de la obtención del cero absoluto.

—Camus, yo pensaba que eras más inteligente —dijo Aioros —, Milo te engañó.

—No le mentí a Camus —respondió Milo —, si gana puede recibir un buen premio. Un viaje al Caribe para dos personas.

—Por lo menos estaremos entre amigos —dijo Shura al ver que no era el único que había sido engañado.

Pero no fue tan así porque justo entraron por la puerta.

—¿Por qué tuve que prometerle a Hilda que me encargaría del cumpleaños de Mime? —se lamentaba Sigfried acompañado de sus guerreros asgardianos —. Si no fuera porque se veía más enojada que de costumbre.

—¿Enojada dices? —dijo Alberich con su típico tono de sorna —Estaba furiosa luego del baño de lodo que le dieron.

—Le dimos, querrás decir —corrigió Hagen —. Yo creo que la sacamos barata.

—Dimos ¿dices? Eso me suena a manada —dijo Mime —. Yo no tuve nada que ver con sus problemas. Si al menos alguno se hubiese acordado de mi cumpleaños nada de esto habría pasado.

—Ya Mime —Sigfried habló intentado disculparse —. No fue intencional, es que tú sabes cuánto trabajo hay en Asgard.

—Y ¿con tanto trabajo vinieron a este lugar? —preguntó Saga que estaba más cerca de los guerreros.

—Lo que pasa es que Hilda nos dio vacaciones —le dijo Tholl

—Sí, tanto trabajo que hasta sobra tiempo para que Hagen haga de maniquí para que Freya mida el largo de sus vestidos.

—Eso no es verdad —corrigió Hagen —. Yo solamente lo sostenía un rato. No era para que ese pulgoso lobo de Fenril se me lanzara encima.

—Es que mi mascota es muy sensible a los extraños —explicó Fenril —. Y tú ya te veías bastante extraño usando un vestido.

—¡Qué no lo tenía puesto!

—Como sea, de no haber sido porque Tholl que tropezó misteriosamente en las escaleras y rodó llevándose consigo todo a su paso, nada de esto habría pasado —dijo Syd.

—Nos aplastó en el camino —siguió Bud.

—No quise hacerlo, de la nada algo se trabó en mis pies y perdí el equilibrio —explicó Tholl.

—Algo así como un hilo tan fino que parece invisible —habló Alberich.

—¡Cállate Alberich, tú no has visto nada! —Mime interrumpió.

—Eso no explica el baño de lodo —dijo Saga.

—O que Hagen use vestidos —siguió Kanon.

—Es que justo cuando Hagen intentaba persuadir al lobo de Fenril para que no lo muerda —Syd explicó

—Querrás decir que intentó mojar al lobo con la manguera del jardín para que le deje en paz —corrigió Bud —, pero poco logró más que un charco de lodo en el patio.

—Como caído del cielo llegó Tholl sobre el charco —siguió Syd —, y salpicó a Hilda con el lodo.

—Se enojó con todos los presentes —Bud añadió.

—Solamente faltaba Mime que estaba muy lejos de los hechos —Syd sacudía su cabeza lamentando —, y como no tenemos pruebas no pudimos inculparle.

—Siendo Mime el único guerrero "inocente" según la sabiduría de Hilda —Bud imitó el gesto de su hermano —, y a modo de disculpa por haber olvidado su cumpleaños nos ha mandado a todos a festejarle de la manera que mejor le pareciera a Benetnasch.

—Por eso estamos aquí —conluyó Syd.

—No sé de qué hablan. Yo no vi nada y no sé nada de sus problemas —explicó Mime —, simplemente sé que voy a ganar el concurso de Karaoke.

— Pues espabílate porque tienes mucha competencia —dijo Saga.

En ese momento entraron al salón los generales marinos de Poseidón.


	2. Yo también quiero participar

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei. No hay vuelta que darle, yo sólo escribo las historias para molestar a los santos de Atena, los guerreros divinos y los generales de Poseidón

 **Yo también quiero participar**

La intempestiva llegada de los generales marinos no pasó inadvertida y causó molestia en alguno de los caballeros, pero el sentimiento era recíproco.

—Ahora sí que la hiciste buena Sorrento —dijo Baian arrugando las nariz —, yo no quiero entrar a este lugar.

—Sí —dijo Io imitando al caballo marino —, está lleno de esos.

—¿A qué te refieres con esos? —bufó Ikki —, y ¿a ustedes quién los invitó?

—Tan amable como siempre —Io dijo tranquilamente —, Ikki deberías escoger una carrera diplomática.

—Yo le hacía mejor como empleado de un expendio de pollos rostizados —Kanon añadió, lo que provocó las risas de los generales marinos y los guerreros de Asgard.

—Ya les voy a dar su pollo —el Fénix comenzó a incendiar su inflamable cosmos.

—Por su pollo —siguió Scylla, provocando más risas entre sus camaradas —. Kanon amigo, qué bueno verte.

—Ikki, por favor —Shun detuvo a Ikki con su mirada tierna, porque vio que su hermano comenzaba a perder la paciencia —, no queremos problemas, recuerda que estamos aquí para hacerle un favor a Seiya, no para meternos en problemas. Al menos trata de ser amistoso.

—¿Amistoso con estos tipos? —Ikki intentaba sonar civilizado —Debes estar bromeando Shun. Son nuestros rivales.

—El pajarraco tiene razón —Afrodita intervino —, y de paso son un espanto —dijo el santo de Piscis señalando a Kasa.

—Que chica tan bonita —dijo Kasa —. ¿Me das tu número de teléfono?

—¡Qué atrevido! —refunfuñó Afrodita al marcharse.

—Eres un bruto con las mujeres —dijo Isaac de Kraken —, así nunca tendrás una novia. A ver, intenta de nuevo con la pelirroja de aquel lugar.

—Hola linda —dijo con su voz melosa el general de Limnades —, ¿vienes sola o con alguien?

—Sigfried, no me gusta cómo me habla este arenque ahumado —se quejó Mime.

—Mala suerte —dijo Io —, parece que tiene novio.

—¿Qué? Mime no es mi novia —dijo ofendido Sigfried —, es un muchacho por si no lo habían notado.

—Yo no tengo prejuicios —respondió el general —. Cada quién que haga lo que quiera de su vida.

—No, no, no, Mime es mi amigo y colega solamente —trató de explicar Sigfried —, además me gustan las mujeres.

—Sí, de cabellos plateados y de mal carácter —siguió Bud

—Así como Hilda —añadió Syd.

—Cállense ustedes dos —les reprendió el guerrero de Odín —. Mejor nos vamos de este lugar de mala muerte.

—No Sigfried, lo prometiste —dijo Mime.

—Solamente porque le prometí a Hilda nos quedaremos —acordó el caballero de Alfa Dubhe —, pero en cuanto termines de participar nos vamos lejos —Sigfried fue a buscar una mesa para él y los demás asgardianos.

—Deja que se vaya, linda —dijo Kasa —. Yo me quedo contigo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Sigfried —dijo el guerrero de Benetnasch siguiendo a Alfa.

—Tipos raros —dijo Kanon —. A propósito de raros ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Vinimos a participar, ¿a qué más? —respondió Sorrento —¿No sabías que el primer puesto se gana un viaje para dos al Caribe?

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo Hyoga que estaba cerca escuchando la conversación —. Pensé que como siempre Seiya estaba confundiendo las cosas. Por ese premio es posible que yo también participe.

—¿Por qué no? Si Seiya cantará, puede que cualquiera de nosotros tenga oportunidad de ganar. —añadió Shiryu—

—Hyoga, te prohíbo que hagas el ridículo en público —Camus sentenció.

—Pero maestro Camus —Hyoga dijo —, el premio es un viaje para dos al Caribe.

—Maestro Camus, si Hyoga participa yo también quiero —interrumpió Issac.

—¿Isaac? —Preguntó Camus mostrando como pocas veces una mirada de extrañeza —¿Dónde te habías metido todos estos años?

—¿Qué no le dijo nada Hyoga? ¿No le preguntó siquiera? —el general del Kraken habló —Fue por culpa de mi mal amigo que casi me ahogo y terminé siendo un general marino de Poseidón.

—Recuerdo que no viniste a cenar esa noche —Camus explicó —, justo preparé un parfait de frutas y tuve que comerme tu ración.

—¿No me busco cuando no regresé a casa? —preguntó con los ojos vidriosos Issac —Hyoga debió haberle dicho algo

—Ahora que lo mencionas —respondió fríamente Camus —, algo dijo sobre una familia adinerada que te había adoptado. Pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

—Y así fue —Hyoga explicó —, recuerda Isaac que Julian Solo tiene mucho dinero. Al final terminaste bien. El maestro Camus siempre tiene la razón —luego añadió —, por eso me va a dejar participar en el concurso de canto para ganar esos boletos.

—De ninguna manera participarás —fue tácito Acuario —. Yo no participaré y no lo harás tú.

—Ya te registré en el concurso —llegó Milo muy contento.

—¿Cuál concurso? —preguntó Camus.

—De canto Camus —dijo Milo —, estoy seguro de que si cantas algo en francés serás el seguro ganador.

—¡Estás loco Milo! —respondió Camus —¡Yo no quiero cantar! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa!

—Fue sencillo, te anoté con el sujeto del bar —explicó el escorpión —. Piénsalo Camus, son dos boletos al Caribe. Hay muchas mujeres hermosas ahí.

—Si usted va a participar, yo también quiero inscribirme —dijo Hyoga.

—También yo, maestro Camus —siguió Isaac.

—Ves lo que provocas Milo —protestó Camus —. ¿Qué ejemplo crees que les estoy dando a mis pupilos?

—Pero Camus, los participantes tienen el bar abierto —explicó el caballero de la octava casa.

—Peor, no puedo permitir que Hyoga beba a tan temprana edad.

—Pero si usted bebe vino como si fuera agua —dijo Hyoga.

—¿Y yo maestro Camus? —interrumpió el general del Kraken —¿Tampoco va a permitir que yo beba?

—Ven Camus, será divertido —Milo se llevó a Acuario del brazo—. Vamos con los amigos que están por esa mesa.

Al parecer Camus estaba en estado de shock porque se dejó llevar por Milo y ambos caballeros dorados fueron seguidos por los pupilos de Acuario.

—Tal vez no es mala idea —habló Shun —. Si concursamos podemos tener posibilidades de ganar.

—No digas tonterías Shun —Ikki reprendió a su hermano —, no me interesa en lo más mínimo este tipo de concursos.

—Claro, es que no tienes la mínima oportunidad —se burló Afrodita.

—Al fin coincido contigo —siguió Sorrento —. Todos saben que tú no tienes más talento que repartir patadas y golpes sin ton ni son.

—Son tan prosaicos — Mime añadió.

—Hasta aquí —bufó el Fénix —. No voy a permitir que hablen así. Participaremos en este concurso y les aseguro que ganaremos. ¡Vamos Shun!

—Está bien, hermano —Andrómeda siguió a Ikki.

Por su parte los caballeros de oro, más bien Tauro tenía ya todo planeado.

—Listo, ya escogí mi canción. Ahora solamente falta que ustedes dos firmen.

—¿Firmar qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mu y Máscara de la Muerte.

—Que firmen en aquel libro que tiene el sujeto del bar —explicó el caballero de la segunda casa.

—No Aldebaran, nos entendiste mal —Mu intentó sonar diplomático —, nosotros no cantaremos esta noche.

—Sí, sólo vinimos a ver como quedas en rid...—Máscara de la Muerte recibió un codazo de Mu —digo en primer lugar.

—Pero yo quiero que ustedes dos también se diviertan.

—Te aseguro que nos divertiremos —prometió Aries.

—Sí, ya estoy listo para reír de lo lindo —Añadió cáncer. Fue justo el momento en que Aldebaran comenzó a poner cara de buey que va al matadero —. Aldebaran, no comiences de nuevo. No lo soporto. Detente, no vuelvo a comer res en todo el mes, pero deja eso

—Está bien Aldebaran —finalmente habló Mu —. ¿Dónde hay que registrarse?

—¡No hace falta, ya están inscritos, solamente deben firmar la conformidad con las reglas —dijo un sonriente y alegre Tauro llevando a los dos caballeros de las primeras casas hacia el bar.

—Pobre Mu —dijo Shura que había observado toda la escena —. Todavía no aprendió a manejar las tretas de Aldebaran.

—Cierto —afirmó Aioros —, todavía es joven y manipulable. ¿Qué crees tú Aioria?

—Saga es el mejor cantante del mundo —dijo Leo con la mirada perdida

—Ah cierto, tu hermanito sigue en el trance en el que lo puso Saga —dijo Shura —. ¿Crees que debamos sacarlo de ese estado?

—Podemos intentar —respondió Aioros —. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Que cante —sugirió Capricornio —, y también hay que ayudar a Shaka. ¿Qué dices Shaka, quieres participar?

—Saga es el mejor cantante del mundo —fue la única repuesta del santo de la sexta casa.

—Creo que está de acuerdo.

Y fue así como los dos comedidos caballeros inscribieron a dos inocentes en el concurso.

Por su parte los guerreros de Odín tenían sus propios planes.

—Ahí está ese avechucho de Hyoga —Hagen miró con desprecio al caballero de bronce.

—De seguro quiere participar en el concurso —Tholl hizo una suposición —, es que el premio es un viaje al Cariba para dos personas.

—¿Y crees que invitará a Freya? —Hagen parecía ponerse furioso ante la idea.

—Puede ser, yo no me meto en la vida ajena —dijo el guerrero de Gamma.

—En ese caso tendré que ganar el concurso yo —sentenció el guerrero de Beta.

—No, no, no —le interrumpió rápidamente Tholl —, no queremos que hagas eso. Bastaría con que le sabotees —y luego añadió por lo bajo —, así no tendré que escucharte.

—Estás diciendo que canto mal —de pronto la furia del guerrero de Merak se estrelló contra Tholl

—No, no, no, solamente quería saber ¿qué quieres cantar?

—No lo había pensado —dijo Hagen —. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—Yo qué voy a saber, cantga algo relacionado con los caballos.

Pero el guerrero de Merak Beta no era el único con resentimientos del pasado.

—Ese condenado Hyoga —refunfuñaba cuando Isaac regresó con sus camaradas generales —, siempre se creyó mejor que yo y el favorito del maestro Camus.

—¿Quién es el maestro Camus? —preguntó Io

—Mi maestro —respondió Issac con los ojos vidriosos—, yo quería ser su mejor alumno, pero Hyoga se interpuso. Ese ruso nunca entendió lo que era la verdadera justicia, siempre estaba recordando a su madre. En cambio yo entrenaba duro y mi maestro Camus ni se daba por enterado.

—Ves lo que provocas Io —Kanon le reclamó al general de Scylla

—Lo siento —se disculpó Io —, yo pensé que ya lo había superado.

—Por tu culpa vamos a tener que escuchar la misma historia que ya hemos escuchado un millón de veces —seguía con sus reprimendas el antiguo líder de los generales marinos —. Mejor me voy porque ustedes nunca aprenden.

El antiguo general de Dragón Marino y hoy caballero de Géminis se fue con sus actuales colegas.

—Mi buen Dokho —dijo Kanon —, ¿quieres algo refrescante?

—Genial, ¿Qué tal un helado?—respondió el caballero de Libra.

—No creo que haya por aquí —respondió Géminis —, pero que te parece esta exótica bebida, se llama mezcal.

—Estupendo, pide una botella — y así hizo el santo de la tercera casa, para decepción de Libra que mostró su inconformidad cuando el mesero le trajo su pedido —. Espere un momento. Mi botella tiene un gusano dentro.

—Está bien Dokho —explicó Kanon —, se supone que es así.

—Nunca me hablaste de beber gusanos —se quejó Libra

—Está bien, creo que es muy exótico para ti. ¿Qué te parece si pides una piña colada?

—Excelente.

Y así cambiaron la orden y el mesero trajo el pedido.

—Su piña colada —dijo el servicial mesero.

—¿Y la piña? —protestó Dokho.

Kanon simplemente golpeó su frente con la palma a de su mano.

Y así, sumidos en esos temas de vital importancia los caballeros, los guerreros y los generales se fueron inscribiendo uno a uno en el concurso. De pronto la música de fondo calló y un sujeto con un micrófono subió al escenario.

—Bienvenidos al concurso anual de Karaoke —dijo el anunciador —, ¿están listos para participar?

Solamente se oyeron los grillos.

—Público difícil —dijo el anunciador —. Como primer participante tenemos a: Seiya, que nos cantará la canción "sobreviviré" de Lucero.

—¡No! Yo te dije sobreviviré de Gloria Gaynor —se quejó el Pegaso detrás de las cortinas.

—Ya es tarde para cambiar —le empujó el anunciador a Seiya hacia el micrófono —, canta o quedarás descalificado.


	3. ¿Sobrevivirás?

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei. Aquí les presento otro capítulo producto de mi mente retorcida y malvada.

 **¿Sobrevivirás?**

Seiya tropezó con el micrófono lo que produjo un sonido desagradable mientras el público le observaba con indiferencia.

—Esto es horrible —pensó Seiya —, no creí que vendría tanta gente hoy.

—Canta de una vez que ya comenzó tu canción —le ordenó el anunciador mientras se escuchaba la pista de la canción de Lucero.

—Eres un cursi Seiya —le gritó Saga —, ¿no pudiste escoger una canción peor, como una de Juan Gabriel?

—O de Pimpinela —añadió Kanon y ambos gemelos chocaron palmas.

—Les digo que no era esta canción —se defendió Seiya.

—Nos haces perder el tiempo —gritó Máscara de la Muerte —, mejor baja del escenario.

—Tal parece que estás muy ansioso por cantar —Mu dijo con una sonrisa —, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no es eso… es que yo, yo —dijo Máscara sonrojándose —, mejor bajamos a Seiya de una buena vez. Déjame buscar algo para lanzarle el caballito alado.

Pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Apestas Seiya! —dijo Syd lanzándole un tomate en la cara a Seiya.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Sigfried vio que venían los problemas por el comportamiento de Myzar.

—Fue porque intuimos que podríamos toparnos con los caballeros de Atena —dijo Bud.

—Tú siempre nos dices que hay que estar preparados para todo —siguió explicando Syd.

—Así que no puedes culparnos —añadió Bud.

—Denme esa bolsa —Sigfried les arrebató la bolsa con los tomates —. Saben bien que a Hilda no le gustaría enterarse de otra pelea con el Santuario.

—¿Quién me lanzó ese tomate? —se quejó Seiya — Ya te vi. Fuiste tú, el sujeto con cara de lobo.

—¡Qué! Yo no tengo nada que ver —se defendió Fenril.

—Hermano, ayuda a Seiya por favor —Andrómeda quiso ayudar a su amigo —, se ve que la pasa mal ahí arriba en el escenario.

—Con gusto —dijo el comedido Fénix —¡Ave Fenix!

Así que además de tener la cara con tomate, Seiya terminó todo quemado y cubierto de hollín.

—Señores del público, por favor contrólense —dijo el anunciador intentando apaciguar las cosas —. Y tú canta de una vez o serás descalificado.

—Oh bueno —Seiya se puso a cantar la canción, pero como no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba canta peor de lo que Shun o algún otro lector hubiera imaginado.

—¡Sobreviviré, claro que sí, aunque reviente contigo o sin ti! —decía intentando seguir la letra en la pantalla y el ritmo.

—Por piedad Sigfried —suplicó Syd —, devuélvenos nuestros tomates.

—No ves que si no hacemos algo puede seguir toda la noche—añadió Bud en el mismo tono suplicante.

—No es para tanto —respondió Sigfried —, no sean exagerados, ¿verdad Fenril?

—¡Auuuuu!—aulló Fenril —, digo ya cállenlo que es horrible.

—El muchacho tiene razón —intervino Krishna—, hasta yo tengo trabajo para concentrarme.

—El morenazo tiene razón —siguió Afrodita—, está más feo que el cara de arenque ahumado.

—¿Morenazo? —Krishna se sorprendió.

—Gracias por el cumplido linda —Kasa se interpuso entre Piscis y Krisaor —, sabía que nos entenderíamos.

—Eres un atrevido —Afrodita estaba a punto de perder la paciencia —, no te lanzo una rosa nada más por no regar de sangre el escenario.

—Yo pensé que traías la rosa porque querías bailar tango —dijo el general de Lymnades —. Yo soy un gran bailarín —momento en el que Kasa hizo un pasito de tap.

—Agradece que yo no recurro a la violencia como mis colegas, porque ya serías pez muerto —dijo Piscis sin ocultar su molestia—. Vete a acechar a otro como a Mime.

—La pelirroja ya tiene pareja —dijo Kasa desilusionado —. Dime ¿tú tienes novio?

—Por supuesto que no tengo novio, yo soy un…—Afrodita calló —, espera un momento, ¿dijiste que Mime tiene pareja?

—Así me dijeron.

—Y ¿cómo era?

—De buena estatura, ojos celeste, cabellos castaños y sedosos

—Parece alguien de apariencia aceptable —dijo para sí el caballero de la última casa —. Si le robo la novia a Mime, puede ser una buena conquista y de paso mis colegas dejarían de hablar mal de mí —dijo en un tono reflexivo —. Se morirían de envidia cuando me vean con alguien más hermoso que ellos. Por supuesto nunca sería más hermosa que yo. Será mejor que investigue.

Por su parte el público, que no son otros que los caballero, generales y dioses guerreros ya estaba harto.

—Alguien dígale que se calle —se quejaba Baian —, yo no lo soporto.

—Tendré que mandarlo a la otra dimensión —sentenció Saga.

—No Saga— interrumpió Shaka —, eso estaría muy mal. Déjame usar mi Capitulación del demonio que es más efectiva.

—¿Shaka? —preguntó Kanon —¿No estabas tú hipnotizado?

—Con esos berridos —Aioria habló —, hasta los espectros de Hades se asustarían. Ahora, ¿alguien quiere explicarme qué hago en este antro de mala muerte?

—Mi hermanito —Aioros corrió a abrazar a Leo —, dime ¿qué quieres cantar?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Aioros?

—Si cantas bien puedes ganar el primer premio —explicó Capricornio —, un viaje para dos al Caribe.

—No es tan complicado —añadió Aioros— , si hasta Seiya participa. Míralo ahí en el escenario.

—Pero canta horrible —dijo el león dorado —. ¿Cómo fue que no cantó contra los espectros de Hades? Hubiéramos ganado fácilmente sin necesidad de tantos muertos.

Era una buena observación. El canto de Seiya era pero con cada estrofa, por eso los dioses guerreros estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Por lo que más quieras Sigfried —suplicaba Syd —, devuélvenos los tomates.

—Ya no lo soportamos —añadió Bud.

—Creo que esta vez los gemelos no exageran —dijo Hagen con las manos en los oídos —. Tenemos que hacer algo para callar al Pegaso antes de que nos quedemos sordos.

—Ya lo sé, pero le prometí a Hilda que no nos meteríamos en problemas con la gente del Santuario —. Explicó Alfa Dubhe con las manos en la misma posición que la de Hagen —. Mira a Alberich, parece sobrellevarlo mejor que ustedes.

—Alberich , dinos cuál es tu secreto —preguntó Merak, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Te está hablando Hagen, responde —Bud habló en un tono más agresivo, y Alberich seguía sin contestar.

—Contesta pequeño murciélago —Syd fue el más rudo y estaba a punto de golpear al guerrero de Megrez, pero Sigfried lo detuvo.

—¿Te encuentras bien Alberich? —dijo Dubhe tocando el hombro del guerrero de Delta.

—¿Decían algo? —finalmente contestó Alberich quitándose unos tapones de amatista de los oídos.

—Con que hacías trampa —Dijo Fenril indignado.

—Qué buena idea —al contrario celebró Hagen —, ¿puedes hacer un par para mí?

—Por supuesto, pero va a costarte —respondió el guerrero de Megrez Delta —. Tú sabes cómo ha subido el precio de la amatista. Está por los cielos.

—Eres un malvado —Hagen saltó a ahorcar a Alberich con sus manos.

—Sig…fried… —Alberich apenas podía hablar —, ayu…dame… le pro…metiste… Hilda.

—Así fue, pero era sobre las peleas con la gente del Santuario —respondió el guerrero de Alfa Dubhe —. No dijimos nada sobre las peleas entre nosotros.

—Está… bien —dijo el pequeño murciélago —. Haré… tapones… para… todos.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar —dijo Hagen soltando al guerrero de la Amatista.

—Bien harás ocho pares —ordenó Sigfried.

—Pero aquí solamente estamos seis —observó Alberich —. Ya extraviaste a dos guerreros Sigfried. Hilda va a dejar de hablarte.

Pero no era tan así, porque no muy lejos.

—Te digo Sorrento que es mejor mi réquiem de cuerdas —protestaba Mime— tu canción embrujada del mar no es tan efectiva.

—El sonido de mi flauta es más dulce que de tu lira — respondió Sorrento.

—Pero yo puedo cantar mientras toco, tú no —espetó el guerrero de Benetnasch de Eta.

—¿Todavía no se ponen de acuerdo? —preguntó Tholl.

—¿De acuerdo para qué? Preguntó Baian.

—Se están poniendo de acuerdo para ver cuál de los dos elimina a Seiya —explicó Io.

—No se deciden cuál de las dos muertes es más dolorosa —añadió Tholl —. Yo creo que Mime, una vez me corté con su lira y me dolió más que corte de libro con hojas nuevas.

—Estás completamente equivocado, como tu amigo ojos de conejo —dijo Sorrento —. mi flauta es mucho más efectiva que su lira. Además mi música es mejor. En la Atlántida todos escuchan mi música todo el día.

—Por suerte los peces no tienen oídos —dijo Mime —, sino habría suicidios en masa. En cambio en Asgard sí apreciamos lo bueno.

—Tan cierto como que Seiya ganará el concurso —se mofó Afrodita que se había acercado gracias a lo que Kasa le había dicho.

—No digas tonterías —espetó Sorrento —, yo voy a ganar.

—Es que tú en tu vida habrás escuchado a un profesional como yo –se mofó Afrodita, que como todos saben tenía el defecto de ser muy narcisista.

—Hablas demasiado —Dijo el general de Sirena —¿por qué no lo demuestras?

—Eso voy a hacer cuando me llegue el turno —respondió el caballero de la última casa.

—Se ven tan confiados —dijo Mime divertido con la disputa —. ¿Por qué no lo hacen más interesante?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaron los dos.

—Que el que pierda tenga que bailar con cara de arenque ahumado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo baile con Kasa —se ofendió ante la idea el general de la Sirena.

—Es que tienes miedo —dijo Afrodita.

—No es miedo, es que yo no juego para el otro equipo y además tú, ojos de conejo, también deberías incluirte en la apuesta.

—Hilda nos tiene prohibido apostar —respondió Benetnasch

—Y tú tan obediente —se burló Sorrento—

—Déjalo, tiene miedo de perder —Afrodita sentenció.

—No tengo miedo —dijo Mime —, voy a mostrarles que yo canto mejor que ustedes.

Mientras en el bar.

—Este lugar es un espanto —se quejaba Camus —, el ambiente e malo, Seiya no podría cantar peor y este es el peor vino que he probado.

—Pues no parece, porque se ha terminado toda la botella usted solo maestro Camus —observó Hyoga.

—No te quejes tanto Camus, si bebieras otra cosa además de vino te divertirías más —le respondió Milo.

—No creo que bebiendo todo lo que ofrecen en este antro de mala muerte podría parecer que Seiya canta un poco menos horrible —respondió Acuario —, ¿cuánto tiempo dura esa horrible canción?

—Al parecer ya va a terminar —respondió el caballero Cisne —. Eso espero para dejar de sufrir penas ajenas.

Por suerte para todos así fue.

—Ahí teníamos a Seiya —dijo el anunciador —. Un aplauso para nuestro primer concursante.

El silencio hubiera inundado el lugar de no ser por una desconocida voz al fondo del salón.

—¡Viva! ¡Sí! ¡Otra!

Todos se voltearon a ver al enajenado que quería repetición de la horrenda interpretación de Seiya, pero estaba oscuro y no lograron distinguir bien de quién se trataba.


	4. Los mejores planes

**Nota:** Los personajes son creación de Kurumada, esta es la cuarta parte de este fic traído por los pelos pero fic al final de cuentas. No hay ninguna intención de lucro con él aunque si les hace reír un poco es suficiente para mí.

 **Los mejores planes**

Inmediatamente hubo terminado la canción de Seiya todos los caballeros dirigieron miradas furibundas hacia el lugar donde habían pedido repetición. Hay que decir que un segundo más tarde el lugar apareció quemado, cortado, congelado, golpeado, pateado, electrocutado, arañado, sepultado, agujerado, mordido, escupido, etc., etc. Para cuando se acercaron a ver nada quedó.

—Creo que se nos fue la mano —dijo Shaka soplando un montón de cenizas.

—Se lo merecía —resopló Ikki.

—No quedó ni polvo —acotó Baian.

—Es inexplicable, quién pudo pedir una repetición —preguntó Shura.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos —respondió Tholl.

—Mejor —dijo Saga —, así no tendremos que colgarlo junto con Seiya.

—Por cierto —Sorrento preguntó —, ¿dónde está?

—¿Para qué quieres a Seiya? —Milo le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Para darle su merecido —respondió Io —, ¿para qué más ha de ser?

—Nadie nos quitará ese derecho —añadió Hagen

—Pues hagan cola —respondió Issac —, nosotros llegamos primero.

—No puedo dejarles sin vigilancia un segundo —les reprendió Sigfried, todavía con la bolsa de tomates en la mano —. Ya les dije que Hilda nos prohibió buscar pelea con los caballeros del Santuario.

—Pero no dijo nada de ser agredidos —dijo Mime —, en lo que a mí respecta la canción del Pegaso fue un claro atentado contra el buen gusto.

—Además asustó hasta a mi lobo Jin —Fenril también hablo —, tuve que ocultarlo debajo de la mesa y con su oído tan fino debió haber sufrido horrores.

—¡Fenril! Te dije que no trajeras a tu lobo come hombres a Grecia —le reprendió Alfa Dubhe.

—Veo que fuiste al mercado Sigfried —de pronto interrumpió Saga burlándose del guerrero de Odín.

—¿Acaso a Hilda se le antojó gazpacho? —siguió Kanon en el mismo tono que su gemelo.

—A Hilda no le gusta el gazpacho —explicó Alberich —, debe ser para una máscara facial.

—Que tonta, todos sabe que los tomates son pésimos para máscaras faciales —explicó Afrodita que conocía del tema —. Mejor hubieras comprado pepinos.

—No te permito que hables así de Hilda —Acto seguido Sigfried el aplastó un tomate en la cara al caballero de la última casa.

—Las cosas que hacen algunos por amor —sacudió su cabeza Aioria.

—Tú ni hables —Máscara de la Muerte intervino —. Ya voy corriendo Marin, mi vida —añadió imitando al león dorado en tono de burla.

Los generales marinos rieron por las palabras de Cáncer.

—No se rían ustedes, especie de sardinas enlatadas —Aioros salió en defensa de su hermanito —. Aioria puede que se vuelva un gatito cuando habla con Marin, pero no es motivo de burla.

—Cierto —añadió Shura—, un gatito al que solamente le falta ronronear —lo que provocó todavía más risas.

—¡Hasta aquí! —rugió Leo —. No toleraré la burla de nadie.

He aquí que otra pelea entre los caballeros dorados, los guerreros divinos y los generales marinos comenzó. Por fortuna no eran todos, solamente los aludidos. El resto se limitó a observar de palco, como los chicos de bronce que miraban boquiabiertos lo que pasaba y a su lado Kasa que echaba porras por Afrodita y Mime.

—Esto es increíble —habló Shiryu —. ¿Cómo lo consigues Seiya?

—¿Conseguir qué? —preguntó el Pegaso.

—Que los demás se agarren a golpes por tu culpa —respondió Hyoga.

—Deberías organizar peleas callejeras —dijo Ikki —, seguro ganarías mucho dinero apostando.

—Ikki, no le des ideas —le reclamó Shun —, recuerda cuando tuve que buscarte en la comisaría…

—Shun, prometiste no hablar de ese asunto.

—Está bien hermano.

—¡Pero si es una idea magnífica! —intervino Kasa que escuchó la conversación —Organizar peleas entre chicas, pero mejor sobre el lodo y con bikini. ¡Dale pelirroja! ¡Así se golpea, linda del lunar!

—Caballeros, por favor, no hay porque pelear —intervino el anunciador —. Ya le tocará su turno a cada uno. Ahora le toca al señor Aldebaran.

—No peleamos por eso —dijo Hagen al que Aioria tenía asido del cuello

—Entonces ¿por qué pelean? —preguntó el anunciador.

—No lo recuerdo bien —dijo Saga que había saltado a la pelea simplemente porque sí y ahora tenía a Sorrento colgado de un pie

—Déjame ver —respondió Kanon que había hecho como su hermano y le torcía el brazo Baian —, ¿fue porqué quemaste la cena?

—Eso fue la semana pasada —aclaró Saga.

—Era para darle su merecido a Seiya —le recordó Sorrento de cabeza.

—Tienes razón —le dijo Saga soltando el pie de Sorrento.

—¡No! Ya fue suficiente —dijo Sigfried que estaba sujetando a Afrodita de las solapas

—Bien, entonces suéltame —le dijo Piscis y Alfa Dubhe que le hizo caso y soltó al pez dorado.

—Bien dicho —dijo Aldebaran dándole una palmada en la espalda al dios guerrero —, además es nuestro turno para cantar. Vamos muchachos.

—Vamos me suena a manada —dijo Mu —, ¿qué no oyes que te llaman a ti solo?

—Además primero tenemos que vengarnos de Seiya y su fan —le dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

—Pero necesito de su ayuda —dijo Tauro con la mirada triste.

—¿Otra vez ese truco? —le reclamó Mu —Esta vez no te funcionará.

—Yo creí que ustedes era mis amigos —dijo con los ojos llorosos el caballero de la segunda casa.

—No, aunque inundes el lugar con tus lágrimas —se puso tajante Cáncer —, de ninguna manera subiremos a cantar. Puedes pedirnos lo que sea menos cantar.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó compungido el toro dorado.

—Sí, y es nuestra última palabra —siguió firme el cangrejo dorado —, ¿no es verdad Mu?

Y el carnero dorado asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces está todo solucionado —dijo Aldebarán en un tono más alegre —, porque yo no quiero que canten ustedes.

—¿No quieres que cantemos contigo? —preguntó Mu —, entonces ¿qué quieres?

—Que me acompañen hasta el escenario —respondió.

—Bueno, si es eso —dijo Máscara de la Muerte con extrañeza —, supongo que no habrá problema.

Los tres subieron al escenario y Aldebaran tomó el micrófono.

—¡Buenas noches! —dijo en un tono muy legre —¡Les voy a interpretar una canción que era muy popular en mi país natal, Brasil, de la región de Bahía! Es en ritmo de Axé, y como no puede ser de otra manera, ¡aquí está mi cuerpo de baile!

Demás está decir que todos los presentes se echaron a reír al ver las caras de los caballeros de Aries y de cáncer.

—Aldebarán —dijo Mu por lo bajo —, no dijiste nada de bailar.

—Me dijeron que no querían cantar—dijo Tauro —, estoy cumpliendo con su deseo.

—No puedes obligarnos —dijo Máscara de la Muerte con la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba —, ¿nos oyes? De hecho me voy ahora mismo de aquí.

—Está bien, pero si un día Saori mira al techo de su templo y ve la antena de su televisor con uno de sus vestidos y un cartel que dice La Antena de Atena y me pregunta quién fue, no tendré más remedio que contarle —dijo en un tono que sonaba más a Vito Corlenone.

—¿No te atreverías? —dijo notablemente compungido el cangrejo dorado.

—O si quiere saber cómo fue que la estatua de Atena misteriosamente se teletransportó unos centímetros para quedar sobre el vestido de Saori, voy a tener que informarle —Tauro seguía hablando mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla.

—Todos saben que es Kiki el que hace ese tipo d bromas —respondió Mu muy nervioso —, además nadie me vio y nadie tiene pruebas.

—¡Ah que sí! —dijo Aldebaran viendo como surtía efecto su treta.

—Pero Aldebaran —explicó Mu —, date cuenta de que nosotros no sabemos bailar.

—Es muy sencillo —explicó el santo de la segunda casa —, solamente hagan como yo.

Máscara de la Muerte y Mu intercambiaron miradas. El toro los tenía en su pezuña.

Y así hicieron los pobres, porque no tenían más remedio. Por supuesto que no se aprende a bailar de la noche a la mañana. Por eso las imágenes que siguen a continuación se las dejo a su entera y retorcida imaginación.

Cabe decir que los caballeros, guerreros y generales se revolcaban cada uno en el piso por la risa. Todos menos uno.

—¿Qué te pasa Camus? —preguntó Milo —, pareciera que no te estás divirtiendo. Vamos, es gracioso ver a Mu y a Máscara intentando igualar los pasos de Aldebaran.

—No me hace ninguna gracia —respondió secamente el frío caballero de Acuario.

—Vamos Camus —dijo Saga —, no seas aguafiestas. Recuerda que también llegará tu turno y espero que nos presentes un mejor número que el de Aldebaran.

—De ninguna manera me subiré a ese escenario ¿me escuchas? —dijo Acuario con un poco habitual tono nervioso — ¡Ni tú ni nadie me obligará! —acto seguido Camus se alejó del lugar y se fue al bar.

—¿Qué le pasa a Camus? Ya no aguanta ni una broma —dijo Saga sorprendido por las palabras de Acuario —. ¿Sabes algo Milo?

—No quería divulgarlo —respondió el escorpión y le comentó en tono confidencial—, es que Camus tiene miedo escénico. Le aterra presentarse en público.

—¡Mi maestro Camus tiene miedo escénico? —dijeron al mismo tiempo Isaac y Hyoga, al parecer el tono confidencial de Milo no era tan confidencial —. Oye, es mi maestro no tuyo.

—¡Sh! No lo digan en voz alta —les reprendió Milo —Es un secreto.

—Cómo es posible —decía Saga —, Camus es uno de los caballeros más fríos, nada le afecta. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Me lo contó un día —respondió el caballero de la octava casa mientras sus dos pupilos y los gemelos dorados se acercaban a escuchar el relato.

—¿Te contó, a ti? —dijo Kanon, que había escuchado el alboroto del cisne y el kraken —Si Camus apenas abre la boca para comer.

—Bueno, lo leí en su diario —dijo Milo —. El asunto es que cuando era niño e iba al jardín de infantes y tenía que recitar un poema, en medio del acto se le olvidó todo y se quedó como congelado y los demás niños se rieron de él.

—Bueno, congelado sí ha quedado —dijo Saga—. Pero no parece el tipo de persona con traumas del pasado.

—Lo sé, pero como Camus es mi mejor amigo he decidió ayudarle con su problema —dijo Milo muy entusiasmado con la idea —. Voy a hacer que venza sus miedos.

—¿Y por eso intentas hacer que quede en ridículo delante de todos nosotros? —preguntó Kanon —Qué bueno que no eres mi mejor amigo.

—No es para tanto —explicó Milo —. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo tan feo a Camus. Solamente quiero que vea que presentarse en público no es tan malo.

—¿Y con los ejemplos de Seiya, Aldebaran y Mu, piensas lograrlo? —siguió Saga todavía incrédulo.

—Este concurso es la ocasión propicia. Camus podría ganar fácilmente si canta en francés, porque a las chicas les gusta ese idioma.

—Como que no veo muchas mujeres en este antro de mala muerte —apuntó Kanon —. Aunque creo que tiene una oportunidad luego de ver los primeros números.

—Por eso me aseguré de enviar a Orfeo a Borneo a buscar unos cocos para Atena —Milo seguía contando partes de su plan —, así no habrá competencia.

—Al menos pensaste en ese detalle —dijo Saga —, pero todavía no entiendo cómo vas a convencer a Camus de subir al escenario.

—Pensé en emborrachar a Camus hasta la médula y cuando ya no sienta nada subirá a cantar por su cuenta.

—No está mal —dijo Kanon —, pero olvidas que Camus ya lleva dos botellas de vino y no se le nota ningún cambio.

—Ese es un problema —respondió Milo —. Parece inmune a los efectos del vino. Debe ser por su origen francés.

—Sin embargo parece una idea divertida —dijo Saga con una mirada traviesa, ya que Camus no era el tipo de caballero juerguista, la broma parecía prometer diversión para todos —. Está bien yo te ayudo. ¿Ustedes dos qué opinan?

Isaac y Hyoga asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Kanon?

—Por supuesto —respondió el antiguo dragón marino —, pero después de que termine el numerito de Aldebaran, Máscara de la Muerte y Mu.


	5. Baila conmigo

**Nota:** ¡Una vez más! Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, esta es la quinta parte de esta historia que no va a ninguna parte y no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener a personas que como yo no encuentran algo mejor que hacer. Un agradecimiento especial a Monse.

 **Baila conmigo**

El espectáculo en el escenario no podía salir peor. Pues aunque el pobre Mu y Máscara de la Muerte trataron, no podían igualar los pasos de Aldebaran y de cuando en cuando chocaban unos con otros al compás de la canción del santo de Tauro.

—Moviendo mejor las pompas —cantaba Aldebaran —, una mano hacia arriba y la otra en una pompa *

Las risas simplemente no parecían tener fin, para pesar de los santos de la primera y cuarta casas.

—¿En qué maldita hora le dijimos a Aldebaran de este concurso —se quejaba Cáncer.

—Mi único consuelo es que Kiki no está aquí y no puede verme haciendo el más grande ridículo de mi vida —Mu también se quejaba —. Puede perderme el respeto por esto.

Y aunque el público parecía disfrutar viendo a esos tres ahí arriba todo lo bueno tiene que terminar algún día y fue así como la canción de Aldebaran terminó, y para sorpresa del mismo recibió muchos aplausos de sus contentos espectadores.

—¡Un aplauso para Aldebaran y su cuerpo de baile! —salió a escena el anunciador.

—¡Bravo! —gritó Milo silbando.

—¡Magnífico, queremos más! —siguió Syd.

—¡Repetición! —dijo a viva voz Baian.

—Sí —dijo Aioros —, vamos Mu, repite ese pasito de nuevo.

—Eso, enséñanos como mover la cadera —siguió Shura en el mismo tono burlón.

—Esto ya no lo soporto —dijo Mu que ya había perdido la paciencia —. ¡Revoluci… —Aries no pudo terminar su frase porque una mano sobre su hombro le hizo reflexionar.

—Detente Mu, la violencia no es la solución —era Dokho que le hablaba como la voz de la razón —, es mejor bailar. Vamos Mu, enséñame este baile moderno —dijo Libra moviendo la cadera.

—Dokho, yo no sé bailar y menos te voy a enseñar a ti algo —Mu trató de explicar con la pizca de paciencia que había encontrado para el viejo maestro.

—Pero preciosa, te puedo llevar a una disco —dijo Kasa con su voz melosa y coqueta.

—Yo te daré tu disco —dijo Mu y tomó al general de Lymnades y le hizo dar varias vueltas sobre su eje para luego lanzarlo hacia los otros generales marinos.

—Por favor caballeros —dijo el anunciador tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—Cierto. No estropees así al público al que le encantó mi canción, Mu —Aldebaran se puso del lado de los generales de Poseidón.

—¡No, tú no! —le grito Kasa desde el montón de sard… es decir generales —. Tú cantas muy mal, pero tu cuerpo de baile es lo mejor.

—¡Cómo que canto mal! —le gritó el toro notablemente furioso —¡Yo te enseñaré que canto bien!

—Tranquilo Aldebaran —decía Dokho mientras intentaba detener al santo de la segunda casa con ayuda de Mu y Máscara de la muerte.

—No te vas a poner a pelear por algo tan trivial —dijo Mu sin convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras.

—Si no haces caso Aldebaran, voy a tener que usar mis ondas infernales contigo — dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

—¡Ay sí! —de pronto Tethis habló cerca de Cáncer —. Hola lindo, me gusta como bailas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo Máscara de la Muerte.

—Es Tethis —dijo Krishna —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en la fiesta del yate?

—Me envió Julian —dijo la sirena —. Me preguntó porqué no están en su yate y mandó a que busque a todos sus generales inmediatamente.

—Yo no quiero volver a su aburrida fiesta —se quejó Baian —. Este lugar es más entretenido.

—Sí, hay lindas chicas —dijo Kasa —, aunque un poco violentas. Mu le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—A decir verdad yo tampoco quiero volver a la fiesta de Julian, es un bodrio —dijo Tethis mirando alrededor —. Además aquí hay chicos que bailan bien, como ese italiano —y se aproximó a Máscara de la Muerte —. ¿Me enseñarías a bailar guapo?

—Sabes, tengo algo que hacer por allá —dijo Máscara de la Muerte corriendo hacia el bar.

—¿Qué te pasa Máscarita? ¿Qué no te gusta esa rubia?—le preguntó Saga cuando Máscara llegó al lugar tan rápido como pudo.

—Es bonita —siguió Kanon —, y parecía que le gustó tu baile.

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a las chicas —Milo añadió.

—¿Miedo yo? Tonterías —dijo Cáncer intentando ocultar su nerviosismo —Es sólo que no me gustan las rubias.

—Pero cuando Shunrey se te acerca te pones nervioso —le dijo el Cisne.

—¿Por qué te acercas a Shunrey? —le reclamó el Dragón.

—Yo no me acerco a esa chiquilla, ella se aparece cuando estoy colocando mis telarañas en tu…

—Lo sabía, lo sabía. Eras tú todo este tiempo —Shiryu se puso más nervios que Máscara dela Muerte —. Y pensar que el maestro Dokho me castigo porque pensó que me estaba burlando de él porque las telarañas blancas estaban en mi cabello. Le voy a decir que fuiste tú.

—Genial —dijo Camus—. Ahora va a venir Dokho a sermonearnos —Dijo acuario mientras el antiguo maestro volvía con el mozo para preguntarle si ya había conseguido la piña.

—No te preocupes Camus, Dokho parece bastante entretenido —le dijo Milo —. ¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

Acuario simplemente se encogió de hombros y Milo lo tomó como un sí.

Mientras en la otra mesa donde al fin intentaban calmar los nervios de Mu.

—Ten Mu —decía Aioros —, esto te hará bien.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el carnero dorado.

—Es un remedio del sur de mi país —le explicó Shura —. Te ves nervioso y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Esto te ayudará a mitigar el mal humor, pero tienes que beberla de un solo trago, sino es de mala educación.

Tal vez porque Mu la había pasado muy mal hace unos momentos y sentía que necesitaba de algo para volver a su estado normal de tranquilidad, o por lo menos olvidar el mal momento, obedeció a Capricornio y Sagitario. Notó de pronto cómo su mal humor se desvanecía y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Ves Mu —le dijo Aioria —, ya vas recuperando el color. Toma otra copa.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Shura que al momento en que Aries bebía su vaso, inmediatamente lo llenaba nuevamente.

—Con que aquí estabas —Mu oyó una voz familiar detrás de él —. ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí?

—¡Marin! —dijo Aioria notablemente sorprendido —. Yo… estaba… ya no lo recuerdo —dijo buscando apoyo de sus camaradas santos con la mirada.

—Viniste con Saga —explicó Shura mientras le servía otra copa a Mu.

—Entonces preferiste salir con tus amigotes y olvidar nuestra cita —dijo notablemente enojada la amazona del Águila.

—¿Era hoy? —preguntó y al momento notó su error el león dorado —Digo, no tengo idea de cómo fue que llegué a este lugar.

Palabras mal escogidas en el momento menos oportuno y para añadir a Mu se le ocurrió hipar.

—Perdón —dijo el carnerito.

—Y de paso bebiendo —le reclamó la guerrera

—Yo no bebí nada —le explicó el caballero de la quinta casa —, te lo juro.

—Pero se nota que ni sabes qué día es hoy.

—Déjame explicarte —decía Leo sin entender siquiera qué explicación dar —, recuerdo que estaba en mi casa y de pronto vino Saga y no logro recordar más.

—Porque bebiste mucho alcohol —le dijo Marin.

—No, yo no estoy bebiendo esto ¿qué es, Shura? —Aioria le preguntó al santo de capricornio.

—Jerez —le respondió la cabra.

—Ves, es jerez —explicó el santo de la quinta casa.

—¿Qué crees que es el jerez? —Más que pregunta la voz de Marin sonaba como una amenaza.

—Fácil —Shura comenzó con su explicación —: El jerez (en inglés sherry y en francés xérès) hace referencia a una amplia gama de vinos españoles que se cría en las ciudades andaluzas de Jerez de la Frontera, El Puerto de Santa María y Sanlúcar de Barrameda. **

—Shura, nadie necesita ahora explicaciones sobre tu país —le dijo amablemente Aioros —. Lo que mi hermanito necesita es que le digan lo que sucedió y para eso necesitamos a Saga. ¡Saga ven un momento! —gritó el poco discreto caballero de Sagitario.

—¡No grites! —gritó de vuelta Saga yendo hacia la mesa de Aioros —¿¡Qué quieres?!

—Cuéntale a Marin cómo llegó Aioria hasta este lugar —le dijo Aioros intentando ayudar a su hermanito.

—Vino caminando porque no alcanzó para el taxi —dijo Saga.

—Vamos Saga —dijo Aioria —, dile que vine hipnotizado.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque me miras con cara de gato abandonado —dijo Saga —. A ver te traje para probarle a mi copia barata de Kanon, que yo sí tengo talento musical, no como él que siempre fue un bueno para nada.

—Eso no prueba nada —dijo Marin —. Aioria pudo haber preferido venir contigo porque el cuento de que estaba hipnotizado no me lo creo.

—Yo no lo llamaría hipnotizado —dijo Saga —, nunca me gustó ese nombre. Más bien me gusta el nombre Golpe Satánico.

—¿Y esperan que crea esa mentira? —dijo todavía escéptica la amazona

—Es verdad, te lo juro —dijo Aioria—. Muéstrale Saga, por favor.

Por respuesta Saga se encogió de hombros y llamó a Shaka.

—¿Qué quieres Saga? —preguntó el Santo de la sexta casa.

—¡Golpe Satánico! —dijo Saga.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo Marin —Shaka sigue igual.

—Espera un poco por favor —dijo Saga.

—Por favor un aplauso para nuestro siguiente participante —dijo el anunciador —, ¡con ustedes Mime!

El guerrero de Benetnasch subió al escenario e hizo una reverencia al público, tomó el micrófono y cuando abrió la boca Shaka se lo arrebató.

—¡Oye, es mi turno! —le reclamó Mime.

Shaka no le dio ninguna explicación, simplemente abrió los ojos y exclamó

—¡Tesoro del cielo!

—¡Oye, qué acabas de hacer! —cuestionó Hagen de Merak

—Si no estoy en un error —dijo Kanon —acaba de dejar mudo a Mime

—Pues para mí está mejor que antes —dijo Alberich.

—Pero es una afrente directa a Argard —se quejó Syd —. Sigfried di algo.

—Odio admitirlo, pero concuerdo con Alberich —explicó Alfa Dubhe —. No fue violento con Mime y a decir verdad es mejor que suceda esto para poder marcharnos de este lugar. Tholl haznos el favor de bajar a Mime del escenario.

—Pero era el turno de Mime —protestó Fenril —. A veces creo que sigues demasiado al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Hilda.

—¡Qué bueno! —festejó Sorrento —, así tendré un rival menos.

Este comentario por supuesto, no fue del agrado de Sigfried que siempre mostró rivalidad con el general de Poseidón por la historia del anillo.

—Yo quería ver a la pelirroja —se quejó Kasa —, pero la rubia no está mal.

—¿Olvidaste tus anteojos otra vez, Kasa? —le dijo Io más como afirmación que pregunta —. Sabes que ves muy borroso sin ellos.

—Es que me veo horrible con anteojos —explicó Lymnades mientras Io simplemente sacudía la cabeza.

Mientras tanto el anunciador habló de nuevo.

—Hubo un cambio, al parecer el señor Mime no podrá participar, en su lugar estára, ¿cuál es su nombre señor?

—Shaka —respondió tranquilamente.

—El señor Shaka y la canción clásica de The Beatles: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

—Corrección, es "Shaka in the sky with Diamonds"

* * *

* Fragmento de la canción Mueve la Pompa del grupo Axé Bahía.

** Cita extraída de Wikipedia.


	6. Generales en Marinada

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es creación de Masami Kurumada. Esta historia es pura ficción, cualquier semejanza con la realidad en mera coincidencia

 **Generales en Marinada**

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar Shaka estaba flotando en posición de "flor de Loto". Una cítara en sus manos y de pronto se pudo observar luces y colores psicodélicos que rodeaban a todos los espectadores.

Entre mandarinos y cielos de mermelada, como decía la letra de la canción el caballero de Virgo cantaba las delicadas notas, mientras las flores amarillas de celofán se asomaban por sobre su cabeza.

—Este sujeto siempre me pone los nervios de punta —se quejaba Ikki —, pero hoy se ha pasado de la raya.

—Caramba, no creí que Shaka pudiera flotar —apuntó Seiya.

—Es que está muy flaquito —explicó Aldebaran —, apenas y como el pobre.

El dragón Shiryu asentía con la cabeza, ya que el Fénix no era el único que se sentía incómodo con la escena. Todos los caballeros le veían boquiabiertos, excepto uno.

—Yo no veo nada raro —dijo Krishna, que por su origen estaba acostumbrado a los colores alegres y el sonido de la cítara.

—Hay que reconocer que no canta tan mal como Seiya —dijo Tholl.

—Un montón de gatos no podrían cantar peor que Seiya —corrigió Fenril —. ¿Tú, qué opinas, Mime?

Mime abrió la boca, pero emitió ningún sonido.

—Pareces muy tranquilo —dijo Tholl —. No dijiste nada cuando ese caballero de Atena tomó tu lugar.

Mime trataba de gesticular y movía los brazos, pero no podía hacerse entender.

—Es que Mime sí sabe tomar las cosas con deportividad —Añadió Hagen —. A diferencia de esos belicosos caballeros de Atena. Seguro Hilda estará contenta de tu comportamiento ejemplar.

El guerrero de Benetnasch zapateo en su lugar por no poder emitir sonido alguno.

—Saben —dijo Bud —, creo que intenta decirnos algo.

—Dale un lápiz y un papel, porque parece que se ha quedado mudo —sugirió Tholl

Bud le alcanzó una hoja y un lápiz y Mime con mucho coraje anotó en letras grandes: ¡VENGANZA!

—Mime, en verdad te entiendo —dijo Hagen —, pero ya sabes que Hila nos ha prohibido buscar pleitos con la gente del santuario.

—Cierto. Sigfried es capaz de ir a contarle todo el chisme a Hilda —siguió Alberich —, y nos castigaría de maneras horrible.

—Como dejarnos sin postre —dijo Tholl estremeciéndose ante la idea.

—Pero no te preocupes —Alberich habló —, yo tengo un plan para darle su merecido a esos engreídos caballeros dorados.

—Pero no queremos que Hilda nos castigue —dijo Tholl.

—No te preocupes —dijo el guerrero de Megrez —, nadie sabrá que fui yo.

Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se marchó rumbo a los generales Marinos.

—Te digo Kasa que deberías transformarte —le explicaba Io —, por lo menos hasta que la chica no pueda escapar.

—¿Crees que eso puede resultar? —preguntó intrigado Kasa.

—No creo que de resultado —dijo Baian escéptico —. Además eso suena a secuestro. Por fortuna a mí nunca me rechazó alguna chica.

—No fue lo que escuché —dijo Alberich interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el caballo marino.

—No es que me guste el chisme —comenzó el guerrero de Megrez —, pero aquí entre nos, oí bien clarito cuando ese que ahora está cantando.

—¿Shaka? —preguntó Krishna.

—Ese mismo, comentó que los generales marinos no son más que sardinas enlatadas y que además son un montón de inútiles que hasta los mocosos de bronce los vencieron.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó Baian —, no somos ningunos inútiles.

—Cierto —siguió Io —, puede que Julian Solo meta la pata de cuando en cuando, pero eso no les da derecho a esos engreídos caballeros dorados a hablar mal de nosotros.

—Nadie puede menospreciarnos de esta manera —siguió Baian —, vamos Kasa, tenemos cuentas pendientes.

—Pero yo no quiero pelear, solamente quiero una cita.

—No esperaba menos de ustedes —dijo satisfecho Alberich regresando a su mesa.

Mientras guerrero y generales estaban en esos afanes, los santos de Atena tenían sus propios problemas.

—Todavía no entiendo Saga —dijo Marin —, ¿qué querías que viera?

—¿Qué no ves a Shaka cantando? —explicó Saga.

—Lo veo —dijo Marin —, eso no tiene nada de raro. De hecho canta mejor que Seiya.

—Sí, pero el asunto es que Saga lo hipnotizó para que cante —Aioria trataba de sonar convincente, pero Marin seguía con una expresión escéptica en el rostro —. Shaka solamente saldrá del trance una vez que termine de cantar.

—No te creo —dijo secamente la amazona cruzándose de brazos.

Fue el momento justo en que los generales marinos saltaron sobre Shaka.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso de que somos sardinas enlatadas? —dijo Io al momento de atacar —. ¡Eagle claw!

—¿No somos buenos ni para los mocosos de bronces? —siguió Baian —. ¡Rising billows!

—Yo quiero tú número de teléfono —fueron las palabras de Kasa.

No era que los generales marinos fueran unas sardinas enlatadas y más inútiles que cenicero en motocicleta, era que simplemente Shaka, como ya había explicado Saga, no saldría del trance hasta terminar su canción y por ello no dejó de cantar mientras repelía esos ataques tan mal planeados.

—¡Kn! —fue lo único que tuvo que decir y los generales fueron repelidos con su propio ataque devuelto. Solamente Kasa seguía en pie porque él no había atacado al caballero de Virgo. De hecho el general de Lymnades había seguido el consejo de Io y se había transformado en Baian.

—¿Saldrías conmigo alguna vez? —preguntó Kasa.

—Shaka in the sky with diamonds —Shaka hizo caso omiso y siguió cantando.

—¿Te puedo llamar? —volvió a preguntar.

—Shaka in the sky with diamonds —dijo el santo de la sexta casa y finalizó su canción con un —¡Ah!

Shaka se limitó a abrir los ojos, pero fue como dijera Aioria un día: Cuando Shaka abre los ojos, todo lo que ve debe morir. No, esta vez fue diferente, porque el que moría, pero de vergüenza era Shaka que recién tomaba consciencia de la realidad, cruda realidad.

—¡Un aplauso para Shaka! —dijo el anunciador que fue el primero en reaccionar.

El público por su parte aplaudió al caballero de Virgo lo que provocó que se sonrojara más. Sin embargo en fondo del recinto.

—¡Buu! ¡Qué mal!

Todos los santos, guerreros y generales, los que no yacían inconscientes en el piso, se voltearon a ver.

—Otra vez el mismo de hace rato —dijo Milo enojado.

—Pensé que ya le habíamos dado su merecido —añadió Kanon alistándose para atacar al misterioso sujeto junto con los demás.

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? —dijo Shaka asustado —Pensé que era un sueño, un horrible sueño.

—Naturalmente —dijo Ikki —, si te la pasas todo el día durmiendo, es obvio que no sabrás distinguir el sueño de la realidad.

—Nadie te preguntó gallina al carbón —respondió Shaka —. Yo pregunté qué hago aquí.

—No pasa nada Shaka —dijo Shura —. De hecho creó que vas superando a Aldebaran.

—Eso sí que no —protestó Aldebaran —, al menos a mí no me abuchearon.

—Eso me recuerda que tenemos que darle su merecido a ese sujeto —dijo Aioros.

—Ya lo recuerdo, fueron ustedes dos junto con Saga los que me obligaron a subir a ese escenario y cantar —dijo Shaka que de a poco lograba volver a recordar.

—Pero Shaka, era por una buena causa —dijo Aioria —, tenía que mostrarle a Marin. Ven para que le expliques la técnica de Saga.

—No, yo con ustedes no quiero nada —dijo Shaka —. Tengo que encontrar a alguien cuerdo —fue cuando vio a Mu que para ese momento ya estaba muy sonriente —. Mu, necesito tu ayuda.

—Lo que quieras, Shaka amigo —dijo Mu que llevaba ya más de media botella de jerez él solo —. Este remedio al parecer nunca falla. Ten un poco.

¿Quién podría desconfiar del buen Mu? Shaka obedeció y bebió el remedio que el carnero dorado le ofrecía.

—Ves cómo te vas olvidando de tus problemas —decía Mu mientras los colores se le subían a las mejillas pálidas del santo de la sexta casa —. Ya casi he olvidado lo que vine a hacer a este lugar. Ten toma otra copa.

—A decir verdad sí es raro que Shaka y Mu beban —decía Marin observado a los dos caballeros más "respetables" del Santuario —, pero eso qué tiene que ver con el cuento de los hipnotizados y los generales atacando a Shaka.

—No tengo idea del porqué hicieron eso —dijo Saga —, tal vez Kanon sepa, él los conoce mejor —acto seguido Saga llamó a su hermano —. ¡KANON!

—¡NO GRITES! —gritó de vuelta Kanon —. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Sabes por qué los generales atacaron a Shaka? ¿No tendrás nada que ver? —preguntó receloso.

—Yo no —respondió poniendo la cara más inocente que tenía Kanon.

—No me gusta cuando pones esa cara —dijo Saga—, algo tramas. Además esos que atacaron a Shaka eran tus compinches cuando trabajabas para Julian Solo.

—Pero eso fue hace tiempo Saga —explicó Kanon —, no me digas que sigues resentido por la pequeña broma de secuestrar a Saori e inundar el santuario. No puedes culparme por intentar. Además estoy muy ocupado. Tengo muchas que hacer.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunto uno de los caballeros de géminis.

—Pues lo de Camus, tú sabes —dijo Kanon sin querer dar más explicaciones —. Es un tipo difícil. Hemos intentado con vodka, cerveza y tequila. Ahora estamos intentando con ron y agua ardiente.

—Tienes razón —dijo Saga —. Olvidé lo de Camus.

—¿Qué hay con Camus? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Aioros y Shura.

—Es un secreto que nos confió Milo —dijo Saga hablando en voz baja.

—Sí, y se supone que no debemos decirle a nadie —siguió Kanon.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron Aioria y Marin también intrigados.

—Que Camus tiene miedo a presentarse en público —dijo Kanon.

—Entonces fue por eso que se fue a vivir tan lejos —señaló Shura.

—¿Cómo fue que se animó a venir aquí hoy? —preguntó Aioros.

—Es parte del plan de Milo —explicó Saga —. Va a hacer que Camus venza sus miedos.

Capricornio, Sagitario, Leo y Águila miraron extrañados a Saga esperando una explicación.

—Vamos a emborrachar tanto a Camus que ni se acordará de su nombre —Kanon fue el que les dio la respuesta.

Los cuatro parpadearon un par de veces hasta procesar la información, hasta que.

—Me parece un buen plan —dijo Shura.

—Está bien —añadió Aioros —, ayudaremos a Camus a ahogar sus penas. Ya lo logramos con Mu y ahora Shaka va por el mismo camino —dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el par de santos que pedían otra botella de jerez.

—¡Qué ha pasado con la música! —Dijo a viva voz Shaka.

—Cierto, queremos ver quién es la próxima víctima —siguió Mu.

—Esto no está bien —dijo Marin —, la idea era embriagar a Camus, no a esos dos, los favoritos del patriarca. Ve a hacer algo Aioria.

—Sí Marin —dijo obediente el gat… es decir el león dorado.

—Disculpa Mu —dijo el caballero de la quinta casa —, necesitamos esta botella

—No te lleves el remedio de Shura –dijo Mu.

—Además ¿para qué la quieres? –siguió Shaka.

Aioria les explicó en calidad de secreto, lo que ya casi todos sabían sobre Camus y el plan de Milo. Y aunque en principio Shaka y Mu se mostraron reticentes, aceptaron donar su jerez para esa buena causa.

Mientras en el escenario el anunciador que había escuchado los reclamos de Virgo y Aries, comenzó a hablar.

—Atención, tenemos un nuevo participante —dijo a voz en cuello —, denle la bienvenida a Sigfried.

—¡QUÉ! —fue lo único que pudo decir Alfa Dubhe mientras Alberich sonreía furtivamente.

—Si no sube inmediatamente al escenario será descalificado.

—No podemos permitir que eso suceda —dijo con malicia Megrez jugando con una amatista redonda en su mano.

—Será el modo de vengar a Mime —dijo Bud sorpresivamente. Al parecer Alberich había encontrado un aliado que no era muy amigo del favorito de Hilda —. Si no podemos pelear contra ellos, al menos los derrotaremos en el canto. A menos que quieras que los del Santuario nos ganen.

—No podemos permitir que eso pase —dijo Hagen que en realidad su rivalidad era con Hyoga, no con todos los caballeros de Atena.

—Hay que hacerlo por Mime —dijo Syd —, mira cómo lo dejaron.

—Y en su cumpleaños —añadió Bud.

—No podemos permitir otra humillación —dijo Alberich disimulando mal su sonrisa

—Claro, como tú no serás humillado —pensó Sigfried.

—No se diga más —Megrez sentenció —. Tholl ayuda a Sigfried a subir al escenario.

—Pero es que yo…

Ni tiempo tuvo de decir más el guerrero de Alfa Dubhe, el gigante levantó a Sigfried de los hombros y lo puso sobre el escenario.

—Y aquí está Sigfried —dijo el anunciador —. Un aplauso por favor.


	7. Dicen por ahí

**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y Toei, este es séptimo capítulo de una historia que no va a ninguna parte pero igual está aquí. Muchas gracias a los que leen, en especial a los que me dedican un par de palabras.

 **Dicen por ahí.**

—Con ustedes Sigfried que nos cantará del divo Juan Gabriel la canción: Querida —dijo el anunciador leyendo un papel que cierto guerrero aficionado a las piedras semipreciosas le proporcionó.

—¿Quién eligió esa canción? —protestó el guerrero de Dubhe —Me niego a cantar una canción tan cursi.

—¿Qué te pasa Sigfried? —preguntó Alberich —¿Tienes miedo de perder? Te van a descalificar.

—Que me descalifiquen —dijo tajantemente Sigfried.

—Si esa es su decisión —dijo el anunciador —. Voy a tener que declararlo descalificado y otro tomará su lugar.

—¿Te vas a dejar dar órdenes por ese? —preguntó Syd con ganas de ver perder a Sigfried la paciencia.

—¿Vas a dejar que te gane alguien tan inferior cómo Seiya? —siguió Bud que desde hace rato buscaba pleito, pero no veía la oportunidad.

—Nadie me da órdenes, menos ustedes, par de gatos malcriados —le gritó el enojado guerrero.

—Con Aioria, serían tres —dijo Marin que escuchó a los asgardianos, lo que provocó la risa de Aioros.

—Si no fueras mi hermano mayor, Aioros —dijo Leo —, te juro que no te quedarían dientes para reírte de mí.

—No debes ser tan susceptible Aioria —dijo Shura.

—Si logro averiguar quién fue el gracioso que me inscribió lo matará sin el menor remordimiento —refunfuñó el guerrero de Dubhe —, pero exijo que se me cambie la canción.

—Me temo que eso es imposible, señor —dijo el anunciador tragando saliva —. Son las reglas.

—Apresúrate —dijo Afrodita desde su mesa —, no tenemos toda la noche.

—De prisa Sigfried —le instó Tholl —. Si no cantas los caballeros de Atena y los generales de Poseidón te lo echarán en cara toda la noche.

Fue el momento en que alguien se presentó en el escenario.

—Entonces, si no cantarás baja de una buena vez —se presentó Kasa que había tomado la forma de Sorrento —. Le voy a dedicar esta canción a la pelirroja de hace un rato.

Fue una mala elección del infortunado general. Porque era Sorrento la persona a la que Sigfried sí le tenía cierta aversión personal.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes! —dijo al momento en que apuntó con su dedo al general —¡Espada de Odín!

Fue así como Kasa cayó sobre los otros generales que se recuperaban de sus heridas infligidas por Shaka.

—Y al primero que se ría le irá peor —amenazó el poderoso guerrero de Odín.

—Hay que ver que la gente de Asgard es muy susceptible —dijo Shura al ver la escena —. Mejor vamos a seguir con el plan de Milo. A ver Aioria, dame la botella que les confiscaste a Mu y a Shaka.

—¿Te refieres a esta botella de vino medio raro? —dijo Aioria, que por ser de origen griego no siempre comprendía los vinos españoles.

—¡No es vino medio raro, es un vino delicioso! ¡Entiendes! —le gritó el susceptible Shura.

Sin más preámbulo comenzó la canción.

Fue cuando Krishna abofeteaba a Kasa para reanimarlo luego del furioso ataque. Luego de caer inconsciente, ya había recuperado su forma de arenque ahumado original.

—Esto no puede quedarse así —dijo Io luciendo una chipote en la cabeza.

—Primero ese hippie —siguió Baian —, ahora ese tipo pálido. Mira cómo pusieron al pobre Kasa que solamente quería cantar.

—Por lo menos ayuden ustedes dos —dijo Krishna mientras sacudía al arenque.

—Ya no abofetees a Kasa —dijo Io —, lo dejas peor.

—Cierto, lo necesitamos para vengarnos —Baian añadió.

—Pero ustedes atacaron al caballero de Atena —explicó Crisaor —. Bueno, les ayudaré a vengarse, pero esto lo hago únicamente para no tener que llevarlos cargados a todos hasta el yate de Julian. Cuiden a Kasa mientras regreso que algunos podrían interpretar como: sigan abofeteando al cara de pescado

—¿Piensas ir tú solo contra los caballeros de Atena? —Preguntó el caballo marino.

—¿Estás seguro de que no recibiste un golpe en la cabeza? —siguió Io.

—¡Idiotas! Yo tengo mis métodos —dijo enojado Krishna —. Yo sé usar la cabeza, no como ustedes.

Crisaor fue a la mesa de los guerreros de Asgard que entretenidos tomaban fotografías a Sigfried.

—Vamos Sigfried, una sonrisa, para la posteridad —decía Alberich en un tono bajo para que el guerrero de Alfa no le escuche.

—¿Me enviarías las fotografías que estás tomando? —preguntó Krishna al acercarse a los asgardianos.

—¡Sh! No hables tan fuerte que Sigfried puede oírte —dijo Alberich —. Ahora, ¿me estás proponiendo que te dé estas fotografías y dejar que toda la Atlántida se ría de Sigfried? Suena tentador —el guerrero de Megrez se relamió el labio superior —, pero como yo quiero permanecer en una sola pieza mejor declino tu oferta. A menos que tengas algo qué ofrecer. Los caballeros dorados ya hicieron su propuesta, ¿sabes?

—¿De veras Alberich? —preguntó Syd interesado.

—¿De cuánto? —siguió Bud.

—Eso no se canta, se silba— respondió Alberich —. Tú sabes cómo son los caballeros dorados, les gusta presumir sus armaduras de oro.

—Es de lo que quería hablarles —dijo Krishna que al fin había encontrado el tema de que le interesaba —. Miren, a mí no me gusta el chisme, pero escuché bien clarito cuando decían que sólo los caballeros del santuario eran los únicos capaces ya que los demás, especialmente los de Asgard sólo servían para domar pingüinos y focas porque de guerreros no tenían nada.

—¿Ellos dijeron eso? —preguntó Fenril —Pues no es verdad, yo puedo domar lobos. A ver Jin, saluda —Acto seguido el lobo le dio una pata a Krishna.

—Ves qué están errados —dijo Tholl satisfecho con la demostración de Fenril.

—Pero el rubio que me dijo eso…—Crisaor no pudo terminar, porque al mencionar simplemente esa palabra Hagen saltó.

—Ese rubio no pudo ser otro que Hyoga —dijo el guerrero de Merak —. Siempre anda de presumido cuando es el más inútil de todos.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue Hyoga? —preguntó Fenril.

—No sé bien su nombre, pero era uno rubio —explicó Krishna —, presumo que era él.

—Es porque es un presumido —siguió Hagen.

—No creo que estés en los correcto—dijo Tholl intentando apaciguar a su sulfúrico compañero de armas—. Hay otros rubios en el Santuario.

—Pero creo que era el más rubio —dijo Krishna

—Ven, hasta presume que es más rubio que yo —Hagen dijo al momento de irse en busca de Hyoga —. Yo le enseñaré a ese avechucho quién es más rubio.

—No sé porqué, pero todo esto me suena familiar —dijo para sí Alberich.

Hagen se marchó para buscar al cisne y pasó por la mesa de Mu y Shaka que conversaban con el mesero.

—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos más jerez —decía —, si lo desean podemos ofrecerles otras bebidas de la carta.

Fue cuando vieron pasar a Saga con un vaso extra grande repleto de bebidas de varios colores.

—¡Qué bonitos colores en eso que lleva Saga! —dijo Shaka señalando a Saga —, queremos eso.

—Lo que usted ordene señor —dijo el mesero.

Ahora bien, lo que llevaba Saga no era otra cosa que la extraña mezcla de una variedad de bebidas alcohólicas que habían encontrado en el bar.

—Si con esto no cae no sé con qué lo hará —decía Saga enseñándoles a sus camaradas su obra.

—Disimula un poco que Camus está mirando hacia este lugar —le advirtió Kanon.

Ciertamente, Camus de Acuario comenzaba a sospechar algo por las miradas furtivas que intercambiaban los otros caballeros cada vez que bebía un sorbo de ese vino que, según su opinión, era muy malo.

—Aquí tienes Camus —dijo Milo, al que los otros caballeros habían elegido como el emisario.

—Yo no pedí esta bebida —dijo Camus receloso —, ¿por qué la traes?

—Es por cuenta de la casa —dijo Kanon —. Se la dan a todos los franceses inconformes con el vino. Es política de la casa.

—Pues la política más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida —dijo Acuario sin creer para nada las excusas de Kanon.

—Bueno, ¿vas a bebértela o no? —dijo Saga mostrándose autoritario como cuando suplantó al patriarca. El problema era que Camus casi nunca hacía caso —. Siempre es lo mismo contigo Camus. Tienes un problema de conducta —le regañó Saga.

Los otros caballeros observaban al santo de la décimo primera casa expectantes, y cuando Camus tomó el enorme vaso en su mano notó como cierto brillo en la mirada de sus compañeros apareció de repente. Esto hizo desconfiar más al caballero de Acuario.

—Está bien —les dijo —, pero ¿dónde está mi sombrillita?

—¿Quieres una sombrillita? —preguntó Shura —¿Para qué quieres una sombrillita?

—Para adornar mi vaso —respondió lacónicamente Acuario

—¿De dónde vamos a sacar una sombrillita? —dijo Saga, pero conocía bien el temperamento de Camus, difícilmente daría su brazo a torcer —. Está bien, iremos en busca de una sombrillita, pero queremos ver ese vaso vacío, ¿entiendes?

—Y que sea roja —dijo Camus satisfecho.

—¡Qué carácter! —dijo Saga enviando a sus cómplices a buscar el pedido de Camus —. ¿Cómo es que Milo te soporta?

—Dense prisa —dijo el escorpión cuando el resto se marchó —. Son buenos muchachos, no deberías ser tan frío con ellos, solamente quieren ayudar.

—Milo —dijo Camus —, ya que estás tan cooperativo quiero que me traigas hielo para esta bebida.

—¿Hielo? —preguntó Milo sorprendido —¿Acaso no puedes enfriar tú mismo tu vaso?

—Mira Milo —dijo Camus notablemente enojado —, en primer lugar fuiste tú el que me trajo a este lugar, en segundo lugar no soy una heladera con patas…

—Está bien, está bien Camus, no te enojes —dijo Milo a modo de disculpa —, iré por unos cubos de hielo.

—Cubos no, esferas —fue la orden de Acuario.

—¿Y de dónde voy a sacar esferas? —protestó Milo, pero al ver el rostro inamovible de Camus decidió ir buscar lo que su amigo le pedía —. Todo sea porque eres mi amigo.

El caballero de la octava casa fue a buscar unas esferas de hielo dejando solo a Acuario, que no tardó en ir en busca de sus pupilos.

—Hyoga, Issac —dijo al ver a sus dos alumnos —, necesito hablar con ustedes.

—¿Qué sucede maestro Camus? —Hyoga respondió.

—¿Algún problema con los de Asgard? —Isaac empujó al cisne —Si quiero yo puedo ir y…

—Nada de eso —dijo Camus —, solamente necesito que tomen esto y se deshagan de su contenido —les alcanzó el vaso y fue cuando Hyoga e Issac tomaron el vaso al mismo tiempo

—¡Oye! Esa bebida me la dio MI maestro a mí —dijo el cisne.

—¡Cállate ganso roba maestros! —respondió Isaac —¡Me invitó a mí, no a ti!

La discusión comenzó justo cuando Camus observó que el mesero llevaba dos vasos idénticos para Shaka y Mu.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos dos? —dijo Camus preocupado —Si el patriarca se entera no habrá quién se salve en el santuario. Será mejor que haga algo para evitar tragedias mayores.

Camus tomó el vaso por el que peleaban sus dos alumnos y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Dejen de portarse como niños —dijo —. Esperen aquí hasta que regrese y traten de no matarse hasta que mi vuelta.

No teniendo más remedio los dos asintieron, pero no contaban con que llegaría uno más a la disputa.

—¿A qué te refieres con que Freya te prefiere porque eres más rubio que yo? A ver explícame —vino todo enojado Hagen

—¿De qué estás hablando cabeza hueca?—respondió Hyoga —Yo no dije eso.

—No lo habrás dicho, pero lo pensaste —reclamó Hagen.

—Imposible, Hyoga no piensa —se burló Issac.

—No te metas en esto Isaac —dijo Hyoga.

Mientras en la mesa de Mu y Shaka

—Aquí están sus bebidas señores —dijo el mesero —, disfrútenlas.

—Mu, Shaka, qué bueno que los encuentro —llegó Camus inusualmente sonriente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los dos caballeros de Aries y Virgo.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Shaka — ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Estás bien?

—Pobre Camus —le dijo Mu al oído a Shaka —, de seguro bebió demasiado. Síguele la corriente.

Camus sacudió la cabeza y suspiró resignado.

—Mis amigos, solamente quiero que me presten sus vasos un momento —dijo volviendo a su tono amable poco practicado.

—¿Para qué los quieres? —preguntó Shaka —No creo que debas beber más Camus, te meterás en problemas.

—No me los voy a beber —dijo Camus siempre manteniendo su tono amable, aunque en realidad comenzaba a molestarse —, es que hace calor aquí y sus bebidas no tienen suficiente hielo.

—Era eso —dijo Mu aliviado —, yo pensé que querías beber más de la cuenta.

—Tú sí eres un gran tipo —dijo Shaka —, por eso siempre dije que eras más que una hielera andante sin corazón.

—Y yo espero que me lo agradezcan mañana —dijo para sí Acuario que no era tan indiferente como muchos pensaban —. ¿Qué bicho les ha picado a estos dos?

Por supuesto que no era el mismo bicho que intentaba hacer que Camus bebiera demás, más bien fueron una cabra y un medio caballo.

—Ya regreso —dijo Camus intentando mantener su mejor sonrisa —, y hablaremos.

Lastimosamente al caballero de Acuario le esperaban más problemas porque ya no eran solamente Hyoga e Isaac los que peleaban, sino que ahora se había sumado Hagen.

—Calma niños —dijo colocando los dos vasos sobre la mesa y separando a los tres enojados muchachos —, a ver ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo que pasa, querido maestro Camus —empezó Isaac —, es que Hyoga es tan odioso que todos le quieren matar

—No es verdad maestro Camus —explicó Hyoga —, lo que pasa es que el loco de Hagen me anda acusando de hablar mal de él.

—Como si no fuera cierto —dijo Hagen—, incluso andas diciendo que eres más rubio que yo y qué...

—¿Nada más por eso quieres matar a Hyoga? —dijo Camus—Vaya que eres más vengativo que Milo. Además con un poco de peróxido se arregla.

—No es solamente eso —explicó Hagen —, quiere robarme a mi novia.

—Es tan típico de Hyoga —añadió Isaac —, primero me roba mi maestro y ahora te roba tu novia.

—Tú no tienes novia —dijo Hyoga —. Freya me dijo que no tenía novio.

—Entonces creo que los engañados fueron ustedes —se burló el general del Kraken.

—¡Tú cállate! —le dijeron Hagen y Hyoga al mismo tiempo al momento de lanzarse sobre Isaac.

—¡Es suficiente! —dijo Camus que ya estaba bastante enojado —. Hay otros problemas que solucionar primero. Tengo que hacer desaparecer el contenido de estos vasos antes de que regresen Saga y los demás y de paso tengo que llevar a Mu y Shaka de vuelta al santuario y si no cooperan voy a tener que enterrarlos debajo de un glaciar.

Sin reflexionar en lo que Camus realmente necesitaba los tres tomaron los tres vasos enormes y se los bebieron de golpe ante la mirada atónita del caballero de Acuario.

—¡No les dije que bebieran!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No obstante no era el único con problemas.

—¡Querida! No me ha sanado bien la herida —cantaba Sigfried mientras pensaba: ¿cuándo terminará esta absurda canción?


	8. La ira es una locura breve

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, no coloco los nombres de todos porque no los conozco, pero supongo que serán unos señores japoneses. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia sin pies ni cabeza.

 **La ira es una locura breve**

—Mira mi soledad, que no me sienta nada bien —cantaba Sigfried notablemente acongojado lo que le daba más aire de melancolía a la canción

—Sigfried se ve tan lindo ahí arriba —decía Tethis —, pero nada supera al chico italiano que bailaba hace un rato —la sirena le dirigió la mirada a Máscara de la Muerte y le guiñó un ojo cuando el cangrejo dorado puso los ojos sobre ella.

—¡En qué tipo tan tétrico te fijaste Tethis! —le reprochó Sorrento.

—A decir verdad Sigfried no suena mal —dijo Krishna —. Capaz y te gana Sorrento —sonriendo socarronamente.

—Tonterías, yo voy a ganar, yo sí soy un verdadero músico —protestó Sorrento.

—Pero Sorrento —dijo Tethis con ganas de molestar a la otra sirena —, tú solamente tocas la flauta, nunca te hemos escuchado cantar.

—¡Para qué sepas yo canto muy bien! —dijo muy enojado Sorrento.

Mientras cerca de los generales otro grupo de caballeros tenía su propia charla.

—Pero qué mal canta Sigfried —decía Afrodita —. Mejor así, uno menos de quien preocuparse.

—No creo que puedas vencerme ni a mi cuerpo de baile —le respondió Aldebaran —. ¿No es cierto Máscara de la muerte?

—No me hagas recuerdo Aldebaran —el cangrejo dorado se estremeció —. He pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida por tu culpa.

—Yo pensé que eso era la semana pasada cuando Saga y Kanon pusieron pegamento en tus zapatones con forma de conejo rosa y tuviste que caminar así por el santuario por cuatro días —recordó sonriente el toro dorado

—Pues para mí fue cuando a Aioros se le ocurrió maquillarte mientras dormías y no te diste cuenta hasta el día siguiente —siguió Afrodita.

—Todavía no creo que fuera idea de Aioros —dijo Máscara de la Muerte —. ¿Estás seguro que tú no tuviste nada qué ver?

—Por supuesto —dijo el pez dorado —. Yo jamás hubiera elegido esos colores tan feos que no van con tu tono de piel.

—No importa, me vengare de todos un día —amenazó Máscara de la Muerte.

—¿Incluso de mí? —preguntó con inocencia Aldebaran, porque en su mente no cabía que alguien podría enemistarse con el amable toro.

—Especialmente de ti —le respondió el caballero de la cuarta casa —. Por tu culpa esa rubia loca no ha dejado de mandarme besitos —dijo y dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de los generales donde Tethis, al ver al cangrejo, le sopló un beso a la distancia.

—Por lo menos no te sigue a todas partes como este arenque ahumado —dijo Afrodita al ver que ya recuperado Kasa volvía a acercarse al pez dorado.

—Debe ser que ustedes dos —dijo Aldebaran refiriéndose a Cáncer y Piscis —, atraen a la gente de Julian. Probablemente porque son criaturas marinas —fue la conclusión del santo de la segunda casa —. Kasa, ¿quieres tomar asiento?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable con los generales de Poseidón? —le reclamó Afrodita.

—Vamos, este chico no ha hecho nada malo hasta ahora y si hay paz en el mundo es hora de que aprendamos a vivir civilizadamente —fue la reflexión de Aldebaran.

—Gracias —dijo el general de Lymnades —. ¿Puedes decirle a tu amiga que me dé su número de teléfono?

—Por supuesto —dijo amable Tauro —. ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

—¡No le des nada! —se enfureció Afrodita —Ya le dije a este sujeto que deje de seguirme. Vete de aquí, ve a molestar a otro como a Mime.

—Pero la pelirroja vino acompañada —dijo Kasa

—Sí, ya me había dicho eso —dijo Afrodita con su tono de hastío—. Mira, te propongo un trato. Yo me encargo de quitarle la pareja a Mime y así tú tienes el camino libre.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó contento Lymnades.

—Lo que sea con tal de que me dejes en paz, cara de guachinango en salmuera —dijo Afrodita —. Ahora dime cómo es la pareja de Mime.

—Es de buena estatura, ojos celestes muy claros y cabellos sedoso como recién lavados, ya te lo dije.

—No creo que se iguale a mí, pero con tal de que me dejes en paz puedo hacer ese sacrificio —dijo el caballero de la última casa, y pensó que así sus compañeros dejarían de lado los rumores sobre él.

—Afrodita —dijo Aldebaran que junto a Máscara de la Muerte había escuchado la conversación —, ¿podemos hablarte un momento en privado?

—¿Qué quieren ahora ustedes dos?

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? —Máscara de la Muerte estaba tan consternado como el toro dorado.

—No ¿qué cosa? —preguntó Piscis sin entender.

—Aceptaste robarle la novia a Mime —dijo Aldebaran.

—Exactamente —respondió Piscis —, es obvio que al verme no se opondrá.

—¡Pero es una chica! —dijo asombrado cáncer.

—Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver? —preguntó el caballero de la última casa.

—Es que nosotros pensábamos que solamente salías con… tú sabes —Aldebaran no quería decirlo.

—No, no sé con qué —dijo comenzando a molestarse Afrodita —, a ver díganme.

—Pues que solamente sales con chicos —dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

—Son unos…

Por respeto al público nos negamos reproducir los improperios de grueso calibre que Afrodita les gritó a sus colegas santos y de no haber sido por Sigfried que seguía cantando aún Ikki se hubiera sonrojado al escuchar al santo de Piscis.

Otros en cambio, como los guerreros de Asgard, salían por turnos para reír a sus anchas, donde Sigfried no pudiera verlos y no ser presa de las amenazas del Alfa Dubhe.

Dejando a Afrodita recordándole las familias a Máscara de la Muerte y a Aldebaran, los otros caballeros de Atena, para ser más exactos Camus, tenía sus propios problemas.

—¿Niños? —preguntó al ver el estado en que quedaron los jóvenes. Ninguno respondía a las palabras de Acuario.

Camus optó por sacudir a Isaac, pero no dio resultado. Abofeteo a Hagen pero seguía sin responder y finalmente le lanzó un vaso con agua helada a Hyoga en la cara.

—Mis maestros Camus —dijo el cisne fuera de sí —, ¡cuánto los quiero! Dijo abrazando al caballero de Acuario —Y a usted también —siguió intentado abrazar al aire y producto de eso cayó de bruces al piso.

—Eres un inútil ganso siberiano —le reprochó Issac —. Yo quiero más al maestro Camus de tres cabezas.

—¿Tres cabezas? —dijo Camus que como pocas veces mostraba consternación —¿Qué diablos había en esos vasos?

—No les haga caso maestro Camus —de pronto habló Hagen —. ¿Puedo llamarle maestro Camus?

—¡No! —dijo haciéndose el quite para evitar un incómodo abrazo de un extraño.

—Como le decía maestro Camus —seguía Merak Beta —, le pido permiso para casarme con Freya.

—¡Oye! ¿Freya es mi maestro y Camus mi novia! —dijo el confundido cisne.

—¡QUÉ! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Camus, Isaac y Hagen.

—Digo, Camus es mi maestro y Freya mi novia —corrigió Hyoga.

—Menos mal —Camus se limpió el sudor frío de su frente.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —reclamó Hagen —¡Freya es mi novia!

—¡Y Camus mi maestro! —siguió Isaac.

Camus solamente podía sacudir su cabeza por el triste espectáculo. Fue el instante en que el caballero de Acuario vio regresando a Saga y Kanon lo que significaba más problemas.

—¡Rápido Hyoga, escóndete bajo la mesa y ustedes dos también! —dijo tajante —Les advierto que si hacen el menor ruido los encerraré a los tres en el mismo bloque de hielo donde tendrán que soportarse por cien años.

Los tres obedecieron sin chistar. En eso Saga y los demás trajeron el pedido de Acuario.

—Lo siento mucho Camus, pero no había esferas —dijo Milo con una cubeta —. Lo único que pude conseguir fueron cilindros.

—Aquí tienes tu sombrillita —dijo Saga sin ocultar su molestia —, espero que no te pongas remilgoso ahora.

—Ya no tienes excusa para no dejar tu vaso vacío —añadió Kanon —. A ver, queremos verlo vacío de una buena vez.

—Aquí está —respondió Acuario enseñándole a Kanon uno de los vasos de los que se encargaron el trío del cisne, caballo y kraken

—¡Te lo tomaste sin la sombrillita! —dijo ofendido Saga —Siempre supe que eras un aguafiestas.

—Con el trabajo que costó conseguir la dichosa sombrillita —protestó Kanon —. Bueno al menos dinos si sientes algún cambio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acuario —¿Qué contenía ese vaso?

—Nada, nada —dijo nerviosamente Milo.

—Nada que te incumba —dijo Saga que para ese momento estaba ya algo cansado del remilgoso Camus —. No evadas nuestras preguntas con otras preguntas y responde, ¿no te sientes mareado?

—No le hagas caso a Saga —intervino Kanon al ver que su gemelo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y echar a perder el plan —, lo que Saga quiere saber es si te sientes más alegre.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar perspicaz Acuario —¿Hicieron algo gracioso o qué?

—Cálmate Saga —dijo Milo intentando apaciguar los ánimos —. Vamos Camus, no lo hacen por molestarte, al contrario. Dile Saga.

—No tienes remedio —dijo Saga —, ni siquiera sonríes por ver a Sigfried ahí arriba tratando de cantar.

—No seas tonto Saga —dijo Kanon de pronto, lo que provocó más enojo en Acuario —, ¿no ves que Camus no tiene sentido del humor?

—Cierto —siguió Saga entendiendo la nueva estrategia de su hermano—, no sabe cómo reír. Nunca le hemos visto siquiera sonreír.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —dijo Camus que ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia —. Para que lo sepas sí tengo sentido del humor y puedo reír, no soy una hielera sin corazón —dijo haciendo referencia a las palabras de Shaka —. ¡Ja ja ja! Mira cómo me río de Sigfried que no puede cantar.

—No hagas eso Camus —dijo Milo —, me asustas.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Acuario y no tuvo tiempo de decir más.

—Creí haberles advertido a todos sobre las risas —dijo cuando estrelló su puño en el apuesto rostro de Acuario —. Nadie se ríe de mí ¿entiendes?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto tres que de la nada, más bien debajo de una mesa aparecieron.

—¡No puedes atacar al maestro Camus! —dijo Hyoga saltando sobre Sigfried.

—¡Apártate ganso congelado! —dijo de pronto Isaac empujando al cisne —¡Yo voy a defender al maestro Camus!

—¡Nada de eso tuerto! —Hagen quitó del camino a Isaac —¡Yo pelearé por el honor de mi nuevo maestro Camus!

—¡Hagen, qué diablos haces! —dijo Sigfried intentado quitarse de encima al guerrero de Beta Merak —¡Se supone que eres mi amigo! ¡Tienes que estar de mi lado!

—¡Pelea, pelea contra el santuario!— dijo rebosante de alegría Syd.

—¡A la carga! —siguió su gemelo

—Ya era hora —dijo Ikki —, comenzaba a aburrirme ¡vamos Shun!

—¡Espera Hermano! —dijo Andrómeda siguiendo al Fénix.


	9. Remordimientos

**Nota:** Todos los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada, y los guerreros de Asgard y uno que otro de Toei.

 **Remordimientos**

Cuando Camus reaccionó le devolvió el golpe inmediatamente a Sigfried, quien vio venir el puño y se hizo el quite agachándose, por eso el impacto le llegó a Hagen que colgaba del cuello de Alfa. Syd y Bud trataron de saltar sobre Acuario, pero no lo lograron porque Milo estaba atento y pudo tomar a Bud por el pie y aventarlo contra Io y Baian que todavía se recuperaban del ataque de Shaka. Mientras que Syd apenas pudo atinarle a Isaac.

—¡No avienten objetos contundentes! —se quejó Io

—Vamos a devolverles el favor —dijo Baian que junto con el general de Scylla tomaron al Bud e intentaron lanzarlo al centro de la pelea. Lastimosamente con tan mala puntería que el guerrero de Asgard cayó sobre la mesa de Mu y Shaka, y con eso se dieron por satisfechos con respecto a Virgo.

Habrá sido el espíritu del delicioso jerez, porque los dos pacíficos caballeros de pronto se alistaron para ingresar en la pelea campal que se desarrollaba. Primero tomaron a Bud y lo lanzaron al centro de vuelta a la reyerta. Fue justo cuando vieron a Ikki hacer su entrada espectacular al centro del zafarrancho con su patada voladora y acto seguido lo vieron caer congelado sobre Isaac.

—¡Cómo te quedó el ojo! —se burló Hyoga, aunque lo dijo por Ikki, el general del Kraken se sintió aludido.

—¡Te voy a matar ganso presumido! —se quejó Isaac y en ese momento atacó a Syd y a su sombra Bud que apenas se ponía de pie —. Vio maestro Camus, dos por uno.

—¡Eso no es nada! —fanfarroneó Hagen —Con una mano —y quemó a Io, Baian y Sigfried —. Tres en uno.

—¡Por favor! —el anunciador trataba de apaciguar a los belicosos guerreros —¡Compórtense o tendremos que llamar a la policía y el concurso terminaría en ese instante!

— Eso jamás —dijo para sí Afrodita que observaba entretenido cómo todos se partían la cara unos a otros —. Todavía no canto.

—Ni yo —siguió Sorrento también preocupado —. Tenemos que detenerlos. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Por supuesto —dijo Piscis satisfecho. Su plan consistía en decirle a Aldebaran que era mejor detener la pelea. Como el toro dorado tenía también sus propios intereses, estaba preocupado de que primero le nombren ganador y luego el resto podía matarse entre sí si lo deseaban. Fue por ello que en el momento en que ingresó al zafarrancho y con un par de manazos a los infortunados que estaban en su camino, es decir Hagen, Isaac y Hyoga que pronto quedaron estampados en la pared, fue motivo suficiente para que el resto ganara de vuelta la compostura. Si tienes la amenaza de ser aplastado cualquier diferencia puede quedar a un lado, pensaron todos los participantes de la reyerta.

—Comienza a dolerme la cabeza —se quejó Shaka de vuelta en su mesa—, ¿por qué se tuvo que terminar ese remedio tan bueno que te dio Shura?

—No lo sé, además creo que Camus no va a volver con nuestras bebidas —dijo Mu al observar los restos de la pelea —. Será mejor ordenar otra cosa.

—No sé si debamos seguir bebiendo —dijo Shaka en un arranque de cordura —. De pronto volví a acordarme de lo que hice hace poco —que como suele ocurrir en algunas personas, luego de los efectos de euforia provocados por el alcohol suele seguirle una depresión.

—¿Te refieres a que usaste el Tesoro del Cielo contra Mime? —preguntó Mu —A Mime, un buen sujeto que odia la guerra a pesar de todo, que no te hizo nada a ti personalmente y que por más que buscas en tu mente no logras dar con un motivo valedero para tu comportamiento hacia él.

—Ya Mu, no me ayudes a recordar —dijo Shaka mostrando arrepentimiento como pocas veces —. Ya me siento bastante mal por lo que le hice.

—Por lo menos quítale el tesoro del cielo —le dijo Mu al que también comenzaba a esfumarse los efectos del alcohol.

—Eso haré cuando le encuentre —dijo decidido Shaka —. ¡Mime, Mime, dónde estás, contesta!

Bueno, al parecer todavía no se quitaban todos los efectos del alcohol al caballero de la sexta casa.

Ocupado en esos asuntos que le remordían la consciencia a Virgo, no pudo ver que Ikki estaba temblando y cubierto con una manta, algo que sin duda hubiera alegrado al santo de la sexta casa.

—¡Tengo frío! —decía el fénix —Cuando atrape a ese ganso me las pagará.

—Tú tienes la culpa Ikki —le reprochaba a su modo Shun, con mucha ternura —. No debiste atacar a su maestro.

—Tiene razón —Shiryu también le reprochó a Ikki —. Camus nunca hizo nada para molestarte.

—Le enseñó a ese ganso cómo congelar cosas —respondió Ikki —, en lo que a mí respecta, eso es suficiente motivo —de pronto comenzó a temblar más —. Seiya necesito otra manta.

—Pero Ikki —comenzó el Pegaso con cierto tono socarrón— ¿no eres capaz de calentarte por tus medios?

—Es lo que estoy intentando —le recriminó el fénix —, además si fueras mi amigo ya me habrías conseguido alguna bebida caliente.

—¡En serio crees que soy tu amigo! —dijo el caballo alado muy contento —Voy enseguida Ikki —dijo Seiya emocionado porque Ikki difícilmente llamaba amigo a cualquiera.

Seiya fue al bar donde estaban Afrodita y Kasa teniendo una conversación seria y muy secreta.

—Ahora, ya sabes cara de guachinango —decía Afrodita —, le llevarás esta bebida y esta rosa a la pareja de Mime. Le dices que es de parte de la criatura más hermosa del santuario. Mientras yo voy con Mime para que se convenza de una vez que debe bailar contigo y que te dé una cita.

—Tú si me comprendes —dijo Kasa —, ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo si nos llevamos tan bien?

—Solamente te dirijo la palabra porque tengo que taparles la boca a los otros caballeros —dijo Piscis —, confundes mis buenos modales con que quiero algo contigo, espantajo. Vete de una vez con el encargo.

Kasa se fue pensando lo difícil que era entender a las mujeres, pero en este caso el personaje no era ninguna mujer, sino un caballero muy susceptible.

—Ahora a buscar a Mime para que cumpla su parte del trato.

Mime no estaba muy lejos, pero estaba muy callado escondido en un rincón porque no quería escuchar los reproches que Alberich le hacía Sigfried por su vergonzoso comportamiento.

—Pelear con los del santuario, cuando Hilda nos prohibió tal cosa —dijo Megrez —, eso estuvo mal, muy mal Sigfried —dijo seriamente, aunque se le notaba que ocultaba una sonrisa mal disimulada, mientras los otros guerreros asentían con la cabeza —, y todavía atacaste a Camus, uno de los caballeros más respetables del santuario. Si hubiera sido Seiya, podría ser justificado, pero Camus.

A decir verdad poco le importaba a Alberich la gente del santuario y su discurso no hubiera cambiado así el agredido hubiera sido Ikki.

—Eres el menos indicado para hablar —respondió Sigfried todavía con la cara cubierta de hollín —. Cuando me entere de quién fue el bromista que me inscribió en este estúpido concurso, lo van a recoger con pala —añadió mirando fijamente a Megrez.

—No seas vengativo —le dijo Alberich —, creo que fue algo bueno que participaras. Si no hubieras atacado a Camus hubieras conseguido muchos aplausos y les habrías ganado a esos caballeros del santuario.

—Además no fui el único que participó en ese horrendo espectáculo —dijo Alfa dubhe dirigiendo la mirada hacia los gemelos que comenzaban a estornudar. Comenzó Syd, pero fue Bud el que finalmente estornudó.

—Salud —les dijo Tholl alcanzándoles un pañuelo que tenía el tamaño de un mantel, con el que los dos gemelos se sonaron la nariz al mismo tiempo. Distraídos en esos asuntos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a ellos.

—Para ti —dijo Kasa con una copa de Martini y una rosa en una bandeja.

—Oye, te confundes yo no soy…—dijo Sigfried algo avergonzado.

—No es de parte mía —explicó Lymnades —. Es de parte de una chica.

—¿Una chica? —mostraron sorpresa todos los guerreros de Odín.

—Una muy bonita con un lunar que le da una mirada misteriosa —dijo Kasa que casi mostraba corazoncitos en los ojos.

—No sé cómo serán las cosas en Grecia —le dijo Syd —, pero en Asgard es poco frecuente que una mujer le mande rosas y copas a los hombres

—A menos que el hombre ya le sea familiar y le haya dado motivos —siguió Bud.

—Cuando Hilda se entere —dijo Alberich relamiéndose el labio superior.

—Hilda no se enterará de nada —dijo enojado Sigfried que entendía bien por donde iba la conversación —. ¡Nos marchamos de este lugar! ¡Dónde diablos se ha metido ese caballo mutante de Hagen!

Un poco más lejos fuera del alcance de vista de Alfa Dubhe el guerrero de Beta Merak estaba recibiendo el sermón de su vida junto con el cisne y el Kraken, una vez que habían sido despegados de las paredes.

—No puedo creerlo —decía Camus mostrando más seriedad que de costumbre —¿Cómo fue posible que me desobedecieran?

—Pero maestro Camus —dijo Hyoga mirando hacia el piso —, fue por usted que nos metimos a la pelea.

—No íbamos a permitir que sea atacado de esa forma —siguió Isaac.

—Además era nuestro deber como sus alumnos —añadió Hagen

—En primer, yo no soy tu maestro —le dijo Camus rompiéndole el corazón a Hagen —, en segundo lugar soy capaz de defenderme yo solo…

—Ya no los regañes Camus —intervino Milo —, mira sus caritas señalando el rostro compungido de Hagen y sus ojos llorosos.

—Se ven muy arrepentidos —Kanon apoyó al escorpión dorado.

—Por cierto —Saga que no era tan compasivo como Milo intervino en la charla —, ¿por qué estaban ustedes tres escondidos debajo de la mesa?

—No cambies de tema Saga —dijo Camus al notar la mirada perspicaz de Géminis.

—Tienes razón —dijo Kanon que recién se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—Es muy sospechoso —también pensó Milo, siendo un signo muy malpensado las ideas qué se habrá formado en su cabeza —. Oye Camus, ¿no crees que Hyoga estaría mejor de alumno de Afrodita?

—¡No, no me separen de mi maestro Camus! —Hyoga saltó a abrazar a Acuario.

—También es mi maestro —dijo Isaac celoso y empujando a Hyoga para abrazar él a Camus —, ¡apártate ganso!

—¿Otra vez Isaac? —le reprochó Kanon —. No saben el trabajo que costaba en la Atlántida hacer que deje de hablar de Camus.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con desdén Saga —Si Camus no es tan buen maestro, ni siquiera en buen amigo.

—Es medio aburrido cuando nos habla del cero absoluto y esas cosas sobre los átomos —siguió Kanon.

—¡Qué!—exclamó Camus ofendido, pero antes de que pudiera decir más.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Hagen —, fue el maestro Camus el que nos convidó esas deliciosas bebidas de colores.

—¿Cuáles bebidas? —preguntaron Saga, Kanon y Milo.

—Unas que venían un unos vasos muy grandes —siguió Beta Merak.

—Algo no cuadra —se puso a hacer cálculos Milo —. ¿Qué no era solamente un vaso? ¿De dónde sacaste los otros dos?

—¡Eso no importa! —dijo Saga que ya había perdido hace rato la paciencia con Acuario —¡Nos mentiste Camus!

—No, es cierto, yo no digo mentiras —dijo en su defensa Acuario

—¡Nos dijiste que habías bebido todo el contenido de ese vaso! —siguió Kanon que también comenzaba a molestarse.

—Con el trabajo que me costó conseguir los cilindros de hielo —dijo Milo, pero en un tono más bien de decepción.

—Eso, y con el trabajo que nos costó conseguir la dichosa sombrillita —Kanon no quería decirlo, pero había encontrado la sombrillita de una de sus muñequitas de geishas japonesas adornadas con un quitasol que quién sabe porqué las tenía—. Esto no se quedará así.

Camus retrocedió un paso al ver los rostros enojados de sus compañeros

—¿Saben qué? —comenzó a explicar Camus —. Esto es muy divertido, ¿por qué no buscamos a Aioros para que se ría de las cosas que han pasado?

—Recién nos enteramos de que hubo zafarrancho —dijo Sagitario con cierto aire de decepción —, y no esperaron por nosotros.

—No es justo —dijo Shura —, yo también quería jugar.

—Sí, nunca nos dejan divertirnos —dijo Aioria cuando presintió la mirada de reproche de Marin —digo, que no es divertido, para nada, que salvajes, cuándo aprenderán.

—¿Ibas a algún lugar Camus? —Preguntó Marin al ver al caballero de la penúltima casa.

—Ya no —dijo Saga colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Camus amenazante —, se supone que tenía que buscarles, pero ya están aquí.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Kanon.

—Fuimos por unas botellas —explicó Aioros —, ¿de qué eran?

Shura sacó una lista muy larga y aclaró la garganta para leerla, pero en ese momento se oyó por el micrófono.

—¡Démosle un aplauso a Sorrento!


	10. El remedio para tus males

**Nota:** Lo que es necesario declarar en esto de los fanfics, que todos los personajes, lugares y nombres son de Kurumada y Toei. Siguen la serie de absurdas situaciones en esto que insisto en llamar historia.

 **El remedio para tus males**

—Camus ¿cómo pudiste engañarme así? —preguntó Milo con cierto tono de desilusión.

—¿De qué estás hablando Milo? —dijo Acuario sin entender la actitud de su amigo.

—No te hagas Camus —dijo Saga acorralando a Acuario—. Sabemos que les diste de beber a tus alumnitos el vaso que te dimos.

—Con el trabajo que nos costó traer tu sombrillita —dijo Kanon

—Un momento, ustedes solamente dijeron que querían ver el vaso vacío —dijo Acuario —, además no entiendo ese afán en que tome esa bebida de la que ni ustedes saben bien que es.

Para ese momento Saga ya estaba comenzando a contar hasta diez para no perder la paciencia con el caballero que se negaba a obedecerle.

—¡Silencio en esa mesa que no me dejan comenzar! —les reprochó Sorrento desde el escenario.

—Discutimos algo importante, así que no te metas donde no te llaman —le reprendió Shura.

—Son unos maleducados —respondió Sorrento —, si no se callan ahora voy a comenzar con mi sinfonía de la muerte y …

Lastimosamente para el general no pudo seguir porque en ese momento algo detuvo el ataque de Siren.

—Bien hecho Mime —dijo Sigfried para sorpresa de los otros guerreros —, desde hace tiempo que Sorrento me debía una.

—¿Te refieres a la vez en que abrazabas a Sorrento, pero te hizo caras y tuviste que soltarlo? —preguntó el malintencionado Alberich —¿Por qué le abrazabas así?

—¡No le estaba abrazando, estaba tratando de detenerlo para que no se lleve Hilda!

—¿Estás seguro de que fue por eso? —preguntó Alberich que no perdía la oportunidad de molestar al favorito de Hilda de Polaris.

—Si no te callas la vas a pasar mal —le amenazó Alfa Dubhe cansado de Delta Megrez.

—Mejor que Mime nos diga qué piensa hacer con Sorrento —dijo Syd a modo de apaciguar los ánimos de sus colegas.

Por supuesto Mime no podía hablar así que solamente sonrío.

Sorrento por su parte no estaba tan contento.

—Mimes, Mimes por todas partes —decía el general de la sirena —, y están tocando Rodolfo el Reno.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Baian —. ¿No sería buena idea que Io lo picara con una avispa para ver si reacciona?

—No creo que ayude —dijo Krishna —, mejor lo bajan de ahí mientras voy con Kanon para ver si nos puede ayudar.

—¿Señor Sorrento se encuentra bien? —preguntó el anunciador.

—Tú también eres Mime —dijo Sorrento —, todos aquí son Mime.

—Sabe —explicó Baian aproximándose al escenario —, será mejor que pase otro a cantar porque mi amigo no podrá hacerlo en este estado.

—¡No, no quiero cantar Rodolfo el Reno! —decía Sorrento mientras el caballo marino lo bajaba del escenario con la ayuda de Scylla.

Mientras Krishna llegó con Kanon que observaba como Saga comenzaba a enfurecerse.

—Oye Kanon —le dijo en tono confidencial —, ¿todavía tienes las pastillas de litio que me contaste le dabas a tu hermano?

—¡Sh! No tan alto que te va a oír —le dijo haciendo el gesto de que guardara silencio —, ven por aquí para que los demás no te escuchen.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el general de Crisaor —¿Acaso no sabe que se las das?

—Por supuesto que no sabe —dijo Kanon —, se negaría a tomarlas. Por eso tengo que ocultarlas en el cereal para que no se dé cuenta. Además ¿para qué quiere tú una de estas pastillas?

—Parece que Sorrento también sufre una crisis y creo que tú sabes algo sobre cómo lidiar con gente desequilibrada —explicó Krishna

—Para eso deberías ir con Shaka —le dijo Kanon.

—¿Sabe cómo curar estas alucinaciones? —preguntó el general.

—No, pero las hace más divertidos —respondió el Dragón Marino

—No creo que sea buena idea luego de lo que paso hace un momento con Baian e Io.

Kanon sabiendo que aquello era obra de Saga decidió cooperar con sus ex camaradas.

—Bueno, te daré una —dijo el antiguo general mirando su frasquito y al darse cuenta de que solamente quedaban dos tabletas —. Bueno, supongo que alcanza. Por cierto, ya va siendo hora de darle su dosis a Saga. Espérame un segundo.

—¿Vas a darle su tableta a Saga Ahora?

—Sí, ya comienza a ponerse violento —explicó el antes Dragón Marino —, la última vez que dejé pasar mucho tiempo me encerró en Cabo Sunion y se apoderó del santuario. No quiero que esto pase de nuevo.

—Porque ahora eres un caballero de Atena.

—No, porque no quiere compartir el poder conmigo —dijo Kanon al momento en que se fue a esconder la tableta para Saga, que por el momento estaba muy ocupado haciendo que Camus se embriagara.

—¡Que te bebas esta botella que Shura te trajo con tanto cariño! —decía zarandeando a Acuario por el cuello.

—Cálmate Saga, no consigues nada con la violencia —le decía Capricornio —. A ver Camus, ¿por qué no quiere beber un poco?

—¡Qué no me gusta el vino español! —decía Camus haciéndose soltar.

—Que no es vino —explicó Shura para luego caer en cuenta —, oye ¿por qué no te gusta el vino español?

—Porque es español —respondió Camus con cierto aire nacionalista.

—Eso sí que no te lo permito —dijo Shura siendo él esta vez el que saltó al cuello de Camus.

—Suelten a Camus que lo van a estropear —Milo salió en defensa de Acuario.

—Cierto —intervino Marin —, si no quiere beber es su problema, todos sabemos que Camus siempre fue muy descortés.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Camus intrigado

—De que la famosa galantería francesa era pura habladuría —dijo la amazona del Águila —. Siempre nos has mostrado que no existe.

—Marin tiene razón —Aioros continuó —, fue muy descortés de tu parte no aceptar una invitación como la de Shura.

—No fue mi intención ofender a Shura —dijo Acuario con cierto tono avergonzado.

—Pero lo hiciste —siguió Aioria —, heriste los sentimientos de Shura.

—¿Mis sentimientos? —preguntó Shura extrañado recibiendo un codazo de Aioros. —¡Auch! Digo, sí, mis sentimientos.

—Actúas como un sociópata Camus —le reprochó Saga.

—Es que tenía la sospecha de que ustedes se confabularon para emborracharme —dijo Acuario —, aunque todavía no adivino para qué.

—Nosotros no —respondió rápidamente Milo al ver que Camus parecía saber más de lo debido.

—Actúas como un orate—el reprochó Saga —, un paranoico que tiene delirios de persecución.

—¿Yo tengo delirios? —preguntó Camus mirando a Saga con incredulidad —No creo que seas la persona que deba acusarme de esas cosas.

—A veces Camus, simplemente la gente quiere pasar un momento agradable con los amigos sin pedir nada a cambio —explicó Aioros.

—Ni que pensáramos envenenarte o algo parecido —explicó Shura.

—Además ¿para qué haríamos eso? —dijo Saga — Ahora bebe de una buena vez que no tenemos toda la noche.

—Bueno, pero yo no quiero beber solo —dijo Acuario y fue una fortuna para él que Hyoga no estuviera presente para contradecirle —. Mejor hagamos un brindis por nuestra amistad. A ver ¿dónde están sus vasos?

—¿Nuestros vasos? —preguntó Milo —¡Ah sí! ¡Nuestros vasos! —dijo el escorpión mirando a los otros caballeros —. Piñas coladas a para todos los caballeros dorados —le ordenó al mesero y luego pensó —. Qué caro me va a salir esto.

Diligente el mesero fue por las piñas, mientras Kanon ya había logrado esconder dentro del relleno de un chocolate la pastilla para Saga.

—Me muero de hambre —decía Aldebaran mientras observaba a Kanon llevando un chocolate relleno.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —le dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

—Eso no es cierto —le contradijo el Toro dorado —, solamente tengo hambre cuando ya es hora de comer. Además ya comienzo a sentirme débil. Debo encontrar algo para comer porque se me baja el azúcar.

—Siempre buscas excusas para darte atracones de comida —le reprochó Máscara de la Muerte ajeno a lo que ocurría en la mesa de Saga.

—Oye Saga —dijo Kanon con cierto tono confidencial —, te convido mi chocolate si me das tu cubito de hielo.

—¿Es de esos chocolates con relleno que me gustan tanto? —preguntó Géminis

—Sí, esos mismos.

—Acepto solamente porque eres mi hermano —dijo Saga.

—Idiota —pensaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos mientras hacían el intercambio, pero en ese momento algo imprevisto sucedió.

—¡Matanga! —Aldebaran con la velocidad de la luz de los caballeros dorados le arrebató la golosina a Saga.

—¡Aldebaran! —le gritó Kanon —¡Eso es mío, devuélvemelo!

—¡Cómo que tuyo, es mío! ¡Hicimos un trato! —le gritó Saga —, y tú ¡Búfalo mojado, me las pagarás! ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

—Fue así como Aldebaran que huía con una mal habida golosina cayó de espaldas y su botín fue a dar a la piña colada de Dokho.

—Te decía Shiryu, las cosas ya no son lo que eran —le explicaba el antiguo maestro de Rozan a su alumno —, me dijeron que me darían una piña y mira lo que me trajeron.

—Pero maestro creo que usted está en un error —dijo Shiryu eligiendo las peores palabras.

—¡Cómo que me equivoco! ¡Con quién crees que hablas jovencito! Por eso mismo ve a traerme a una piña, ¡yo les enseñaré a todos lo que es una verdadera piña colada!

—Está bien maestro, pero no se enoje conmigo —dijo el dragón pensando que la sacó barata —. Ahora ¿de dónde saco una piña a estas horas?

—Estos jóvenes que no saben nada —Dokho levantó su vaso para beber.

—¡No Dokho! —Kanon saltó junto al caballero de Libra —¡Esa era la última!

—¿La última qué? —preguntó Dokho apunto de beber su copa.

—La última tab… digo piña colada —corrigió Kanon —¿No me convidas un poco?

—Ya entiendo tu plan —dijo suspicaz Saga —. Ahí cayó mi chocolate y quieres apropiarte de él. No te lo permitiré. Hicimos un trato.

—Demasiado tarde —suspiró Kanon mientras intentó salir fuera del alcance de su hermano.

—¡Quieres engañarme de nuevo Kanon! —dijo Saga con los ojos más enrojecidos que lo habitual —Tendré que volver a encerrarte.

—¡Detenlo Dokho! —dijo Kanon al momento que salió huyendo de su gemelo.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo Dokho —, tengo que reclamar porqué me han dado una piña colada sin piña y con un chocolate.

Dicho esto libra fue hacia el bar para hacer su reclamo.

—Shun, ¿has visto al barman? —pregunto Libra —tengo que hacerle un reclamo. Mira lo que me dieron en lugar de una piña colada —dijo el caballero de los cinco picos enseñándole al joven santo su vaso con el chocolate de Saga —. ¿Qué se supone que es esto, un chocolate colado?

—Yo no sé, parece leche chocolatada —respondió Shun.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —dijo Dokho —, esto no es ninguna piña colada.

—Yo no podría saberlo, nunca he probado la piña colada —explicó Andrómeda —. Ikki no me deja, dijo que estoy muy chico todavía y que sería malo para mí, por eso él se bebió la piña colada que me convidó Milo.

—En eso tiene razón —dijo Libra —, no es bueno que a tu edad estés bebiendo alcohol —luego reflexionó un momento —. Creo que se confundieron y me dieron la leche con chocolate que te tocaba a ti.

—Puede ser —dijo Shun.

—Voy a corregir ese error —dijo el sabio Dokho —. Ten Shun, bebe esto, mientras yo voy a reclamar mi piña colada.

—Muchas gracias —Shun agradeció y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso más el chocolate.

Mientras en el escenario

—Como Sorrento no pudo cantar, quedó descalificado — dijo el anunciador —. Es hora de darle paso a nuestro nuevo concursante. Denle un aplauso a Shun.


	11. No eres el único con problemas

**Nota:** Saint Seiya y los demás son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, y ya van once capítulos de esta historia sobre una sucesión de momentos absurdos. Agradeciendo como siempre a las buenas personas que leen y que escriben algunas palabras de aliento.

 **No eres el único con problemas**

—Vamos Shun, tú buedes —decía Ikki con la nariz congestionada al ver que Andrómeda regresaba junto a él acompañado de Dokho —. Baldito ganso, me las bagarás.

—Ten hermano —Shun le dio un pañuelo —. Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado para cuidarte

—¿Te debe dinero Hyoga? —pregunto Seiya despistado como siempre.

Ikki se sonó la nariz y volvió a su voz normal.

—Seiya, si no vas a decir algo inteligente será mejor que no digas nada.

—Entonces ¿cuándo diría algo? —se quejó el Pegaso.

—Esa es la idea —dijo el fénix.

—Pero Ikki estás muy enfermo, no quiero dejarte solo —Shun abrazó a su hermano mayor.

—No Shun, quiero que salgas a cantar y ganes el concurso —dijo el fénix —. De esta manera tú y yo podremos ir al Caribe a tomar el sol y yo podré curarme de esta tos que me está matando —Ikki comenzó a fingir que tosía.

—No te mueras Ikki —Seiya se adelantó a Shun con las lágrimas y también abrazó al Fénix

—¡Quítate que me mojas la ropa con tus lágrimas! —Ikki empujó a Seiya —. Ve Shun, hazlo por tu hermano. Gana ese concurso.

—Está bien hermano —dijo Shun secando sus lágrimas —, cantaré y ganaré por ti para que te recuperes pronto —dicho esto subió al escenario.

—Si yo gano Ikki —comenzó a decir Seiya —, también te daré mis boletos para que no te mueras.

—No seas idiota Seiya —el Fénix cambió por completo el tono de su voz —, no estoy muriendo, solamente quiero los boletos para venderlos y obtener dinero.

—Peo Ikki —dijo Seiya sorprendido —, yo creí que te morías.

—Ni yo me creí esa actuación tan mala —le dijo Dokho que vino con Shun —, realmente actúas muy mal.

—Seiya, tu coeficiente mental rebaja un punto cada día —se burló el Fénix

—No creo que eso sea cierto —Dokho dijo para sorpresa de los caballeros de bronce.

—Gracias maestro Dokho —Seiya abrazó a ahora a Libra.

—Imagínate —siguió Dokho librándose del abrazo del caballo alado —, a este paso Seiya ya estaría en números negativos.

—Mejor cierra el pico Seiya —le reprendió Ikki —, y tráeme algo para el resfriado si no quieres que te vaya mal. —le amenazó además.

—Si ya me val —se quejó el Pegaso —, con lo de Saori y todos sus enemigos ¿no crees que es suficiente?

El Fénix y Libra no sabían qué contestar, el caballito alado tenía razón.

Afortunadamente para ellos llegó alguien para desviar el tema.

—Maestro, no pude conseguir piñas —dijo Shiryu jadeando por el cansancio —, lo único que había eran mangos.

—¿Y por qué no los trajiste? —le reprochó Dokho.

—Porque usted me pidió piñas, no mangos, y a estas hora me los querían vender a precio de oro.

—¡Ve por los mangos Shiryu! —ordenó Libra —Mejor voy con Mu y Shaka, porque ya me aburrí las tonterías de Seiya.

Mientras en el escenario.

—Un aplauso para Shun, por favor —decía el anunciador leyendo un papelito —, que nos interpretará la "Oda a la alegría" de…

—¡Cambia de canción si no quieres morir! —amenazó Shun que repentinamente tenía el cabello negro como la noche.

—Perdón señor, no entendí lo que acaba de decir —dijo intrigado y asustado el anunciador.

—La oda a la alegría está bien —dijo Shun con su hermosa sonrisa y su cabello verdoso.

—¡Con ustedes Shun! —dijo el anunciador que luego bajó rápidamente del escenario mientras comenzaba a sonar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven

—Si no quieren que les cante "Epitafio" será mejor que quiten esta música, no la soporto —dijo Shun con el cabello azabache.

—Se me hace conocido todo esto —decía Kanon desde su escondite bajo una mesa de mantel largo.

—¡Así que aquí te escondes! —de pronto oyó la voz de Saga mientras reía diabólicamente.

—¡Socorro! —Kanon salió corriendo de su escondite.

—Para mi hermano Ikki —dedicó Shun cabellos verdes —, recupérate pronto —y comenzó a cantar con su melodiosa voz —. Escucha hermano la canción de la alegría —acto seguido su cabello cambiaba al negro más profundo así como la voz de Andrómeda se hacía más grave —, el canto fúnebre de la muerte del nuevo día —verde otra vez —. Ven canta, sueña cantando —negro azabache —, muere soñando la muerte del sol.

—Y a mí me llaman loco —sacudió su cabeza Saga mientras el resto del público observan atónito el espectáculo que superaba en rareza al de Shaka —.Ahora tengo que buscar a Kanon para encerrarlo y matar a Atena.

—Es una mala idea Saga —Shura le llamó desde su mesa —. Mejor ven a brindar con nosotros por Camus.

—Brindar —dijo Saga —, sí, mejor brindamos por Camus, pero luego tendrás que matar a Aioros.

—¿Y si en lugar de asesinarme lo jugamos en una partida de poker? —dijo Aioros que había escuchado la amenaza de Saga —Yo traje naipes.

—A tu salud Camus —Milo alzó su copa y el resto le siguió.

—Salud —respondió Acuario pensando en que si el resto bebía y se embriagaba más rápido que él, podría averiguar el porqué se empeñaban en emborrachar al santo de la undécima casa.

Por su parte Dokho llegó a la mesa de Shaka, donde Mu le daba el sermón de su vida a la reencarnación de Buda.

—Es que no es posible que hubieras actuado de esa forma —le reprochaba el carnero dorado a Shaka —, Mime ni siquiera te provocó o hizo algún gesto ofensivo en tu contra y tú sin otro justificativo le atacaste a traición.

—Sé que estuvo mal —decía Shaka avergonzado —, y lo peor es que no recuerdo porqué lo hice. Yo no tenía nada en contra de él, de hecho creo que es pacífico como Shun allá arriba, que no mataría a una mosca por su propia voluntad —Mu le respondió con una mirada confundida —, está bien, es un mal ejemplo.

—Mira Shaka, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es buscarle y pedirle disculpas a Mime —seguía Mu —, además me enteré que hoy justo era su cumpleaños y tú te encargaste de arruinarle la celebración.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú te preocupas por los demás Mu? —preguntó Dokho intrigado, además de reparar armaduras, sanar a los heridos e ir por los mandados, ¿ahora te dedicas a defender a los débiles de las injusticias?

—¿Qué no es nuestro deber como caballeros? —preguntó Mu.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Shaka —Digo, todavía no sé porque yo ataqué a Mime.

—Tal vez Saga tenga que ver en todo —dijo Dokho pensando —. A ver Shaka, ¿te acuerdas por lo menos porqué estás aquí?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Shaka pensando —, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en casa cuando escuché al gato pulgoso de Aioria canturreando porque tenía una cita y por eso fui a su casa a decirle que se callara y hasta ahí llega mi memoria.

—Y a mí me dicen que tengo lagunas mentales —protestó Dokho blanqueando los ojos—, por cierto, ya es hora de que regrese a Rozan, no vaya a ser que Hades se despierte de nuevo.

—Dokho, no es necesario —le explicó Mu—, ya vencimos a Hades. ¿No lo recuerdas? Si hasta mi maestro luchó en esa guerra.

—Incluso tuvimos que ir al otro mundo —siguió Shaka con la explicación —, y me costó mucho trabajo hacerle entender a Saori la forma de llegar hasta ahí, tuve que mandarle el mensaje escrito y nada que entendía, de no haber sido por Saga que quién sabe qué hizo para hacerle entrar en razón no sé que hubiera hecho yo solo en el infierno. Era

muy aburrido.

—¿Me lo juras? —preguntó Dokho todavía sin convencerse.

—Es cierto —siguió con la explicación Mu —. Hasta mi maestro participó en esa contienda

—dijo Aries y luego suspiró —, pobre mi maestro que tuvo que acompañar a Atena a esa fiesta en el yate de Julian Solo. Aunque suele castigarme sin motivo por las cosas que hacen otros, así que supongo que es lo que tú Shaka le dirías karma. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Shaka y Dokho no sabían cómo hacerle señas a Mu de que Shion estaba en el lugar golpeando el piso con su pie.

—¿Qué era lo que decías Mu? —preguntó el patriarca.

—Maestro, que gusto de verlo —dijo Mu con cara de angelito que le sentaba muy bien —. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Shion, yo pensaba que estabas en la fiesta de Julian.

—Dokho, estuve ahí, pero estaba tan aburrido que preferí buscar tu cosmo que parecía que te divertías, fue por eso fue que me teletransporté a este lugar… —pero Shion dejó de hablar al ver que Mu y Shaka escuchaban atentos —. Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí Mu?

—¿Yo? —dijo Mu —Nada más vine a acompañar a Aldebaran.

—¿Y dónde está que no lo veo? —preguntó Shion, que no veía al toro que luego de su intento fallido por robarle el chocolate a Saga se fue a buscar algo de comer.

—Estaba por aquí —dijo Mu intentando buscar al toro con la vista —. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—No me cambies el tema Mu —le dijo Shion con ese tono tranquilo, pero que asustaba al carnero dorado del Santuario.

—Pero maestro…

—Maestro nada —dijo Shion serio —, por lo pronto ve a traerme una pila colada —dijo en un tono más alegre.

—A la orden maestro dijo Mu llevándose a Shaka con él —. Vamos Shaka.

—Mala idea —le dijo Dokho sacudiendo la cabeza —, no hay piñas en este lugar.

Shion solamente atinó a golpear su frente con la palma de su mano.

Mu y Shaka corrían hacia el bar por la piña colada de Shion.

—¿Por qué tengo venir contigo? —se quejaba Shaka —Shion es tu maestro, no mío, haz tú solo los mandados.

—Cállate Shaka —le reprendió Mu —. Mira quién está aquí.

Sin proponérselo se toparon con Mime.

—Mime amigo, te hemos estado buscando —dijo Mu con su hermosa sonrisa.

Mime le devolvió una mirada enojada a Aries.

—Shaka tiene algo qué decirte —dijo Mu sin darle importancia y hablándole luego al santo de Virgo en forma confidencial —, vamos Shaka, discúlpate con Mime, así todo quedarás en el pasado y mi maestro no nos castigará, especialmente a mí que no he hecho nada, pero presiento que pagaré los platos rotos.

—Era eso —dijo Shaka —, por eso me sermoneabas, para que Shion no se entere.

—No me hagas obligarte Shaka —dijo Mu mientras Benetnasch les seguía viendo desconfiado sin decir nada.

—Bueno, lo siento —dijo Shaka de mala gana —, si no fuera porque Mu me obliga. ¿Por qué no respondes siquiera? ¿Para eso me hiciste pedir disculpas?

—No entiendes Shaka, primero quítale tu Tesoro del Cielo —le dijo Mu —, además para pedir disculpas tienes que ser sincero y sentirlo.

—Solamente porque realmente no tengo nada en contra de Mime —dijo Shaka y acto seguido le quitó el Tesoro el cielo a Mime —. En verdad no acostumbro a pedir disculpas, pero bueno. Lo siento, no fue mi intención atacarte, bueno sí, pero no logro explicarme el porqué lo hice. No sé si me entiendes, ni yo lo sé, pero como ya me han sermoneado desde hace rato, no me queda más que pedirte disculpas para que no quede ningún resentimiento y así no se entera de nada el gran patriarca y no nos castig…

—¡Sh! Qué no queremos que sepa —Mu le tapó la boca a Shaka con la mano mientras Mime les miraba con suspicacia.

—¡De todos los caballeros del santuario tú eres el que está más loco! —le gritó Mime —¡Ahora por tu culpa voy a tener que bailar con esa especie de arenque ahumado que no ha dejado de perseguirme en toda la noche! Por eso voy a contarle todo al patri…

Mime no pudo continuar porque vio algo que le hizo esconderse rápidamente

—¡Hola lindas! —Kasa les hizo un guiño a los dos caballeros dorados —¿No vieron por aquí a una pelirroja linda?

—Linda será tu abue… no qué va a ser lindo alguien en tu familia —dijo Mu

—Si buscas a Marin, pierdes el tiempo —le dijo Shaka —, hace tiempo que anda con Aioria, aunque ellos lo nieguen.

—No, no se llamaba Marin, creo que se llamaba Mime —explicó Kasa.

—Tienes peor vista que yo —le dijo Shaka.

—Creo que es esa que vino con los de Asgard y que toca el arpa —dijo Mu.

—Aparte de hermosa talentosa —dijo Kasa más entusiasmado.

—Si le dices algo ahora mismo te acusaré con tu maestro —Mu escuchó la voz de Mime detrás de Mu, lugar donde se había escondido.

—No vimos a alguien así por aquí —dijo Mu.

—Lástima —dijo Kasa desilusionado —. Oye rubia, ¿no quieres bailar conmigo?

—¡Qué te has creído! —le gritó Shaka

—Sabes, me gustaría quedarme conversar con ustedes —dijo Kasa haciéndose el desentendido —, pero tengo que llevarle este mensaje a Sigfried.

—¿A Sigfried? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mu y Shaka —¿De quién?

—De una chica muy bonita —dijo Kasa —. Aquí entre nos, les cuento que hicimos un trato, ella se queda con Sigfried y yo con Mime.

—¿No me digan que el mismo Sigfried se confabuló con este arenque ahumado para arruinarme el cumpleaños? ¡No! —Mime se fue corriendo.


	12. Mientras más, mejor

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, ya vamos en el capítulo 12 como los doce caballeros, claro que si tomamos en cuenta a Kanon son trece, pero con Shion son catorce, eso sin contar a los caballeros de plata y los chicos de bronce y si seguimos no acabamos nunca porque hay caballeros para rato

 **Mientras más, mejor**

—¡Aléjate de mí, Mime! —decía Sorrento amenazando con una silla al resto de generales.

—Aquí no está Mime —le dijo Krishna intentando calmar al general de Siren —. Cálmate, toma esto y te sentirás mejor —le alcanzó la pastilla de litio

—No me engañas Mime —decía fuera de sí Sorrento —, lo que tú quieres es envenenarme— dijo lanzando lejos el medicamento.

—No queda más remedio —dijo el general de Crisaor sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero tú me obligas. Muchachos a él.

—Es lo que estaba esperando —dijo Baian.

—También yo —siguió Io y los generales cayeron sobre Sorrento para sujetarlo mientras le daban de bofetadas hasta que se le quite lo loco. Algo así sucedió cuando eventualmente, Sorrento perdió el conocimiento.

—Creo que se les pasó la mano —dijo Kirshna.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó caballo marino —Al menos dejó de ver alucinaciones.

—Debe ser que ahora ya no ve nada —explicó Io.

—Y ahora ¿cómo reanimamos a Sorrento? —se preguntaba Krishan. No pasó mucho para que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera respondida.

—Yo sé cómo —dijo Aioros que hacía rato estaba observando a los generales de Poseidón. En realidad lo que buscaba Sagitario era refuerzos para ayudarles con el asunto de Camus y vio la oportunidad de incluir a los generales en el plan.

—¿Nos vas a ayudar? —preguntó Baian.

—Por supuesto —respondió alegre Aioros —, yo siempre reanimo a la gente en el santuario. A ver, dame ese vaso con agua.

—Aquí tienes —Io le alcanzó un vaso mientras Baian sostenía a Sorrento en sus brazos.

—Yo no sé cómo puedes… —Baian no pudo terminar de hablar porque Aioros le echó el contenido del vaso al Hipocampo.

—¡Ups! Perdón, error de cálculo —trató de disculparse Aioros —. Como que mi puntería no está muy bien hoy. No era mi intención empaparte.

—Yo creo que el que está empapado en el alcohol eres tú —le reprochó Krishna.

—Es una excelente observación —dijo alegre como siempre Sagitario. Al momento sacó una libreta del bolsillo y se puso a anotar —. El alcohol si se bebe en cantidades suficientes puede provocar todos los síntomas de la embriaguez.

Los generales simplemente atinaron a dirigirle una mirada como preguntándose si éste era el mismo caballero considerado el sucesor del patriarca.

—No se queden quietos y denme otro vaso —dijo Aioros, sin reflexionar mucho Io le alcanzó otro vaso y por fortuna está vez Aioros sí le atinó a Sorrento.

—¿Por qué este caballero dorado me mira con la mirada turulata? —preguntó Sorrento al ver el rostro risueño de Aioros.

—Ahí lo tienen —dijo Aioros contento —, como nuevo. Ahora, me preguntaba si ¿no querrían acompañarme a la mesa de allá? —dijo señalando la mesa de los caballeros dorados.

—¿Para qué quieres llevarnos a ese lugar? —preguntó Krishna desconfiado.

—Les explicaré en el camino, ya van a ver que será divertido —dijo Aioros.

—Vamos —dijeron al mismo tiempo Baian e Io —, ¿qué mal nos puede hacer?

Fue así como los generales se inmiscuyeron en los asuntos de Acuario, pero antes, camino a la mesa de los dorados, pasaron junto al bar, donde Seiya e Ikki. Fue el momento preciso en que Shun terminó su canción.

—¿Y que todos ustedes se mueran pronto! —gritó al momento en que lanzó una macabra risotada.

—¿Y qué esperan para aplaudir? —amenazó Ikki —De prisa si saben lo que les conviene.

—¡Sí, bravo Shun, yo sabía que tú podías! —festejó Seiya.

—Ya cállate Seiya —le reprendió Baian.

—No te respondo como se debe porque ya es hora del jarabe para la tos de Ikki —dijo Seiya —. No quiero que Ikki se muera —añadió con los ojos llorosos.

—Pues es motivo de celebración —dijo Io.

—Qué idiotez, cómo se va a morir el pollo al carbón —dijo Sorrento un poco más compuesto.

—Cierto —siguió Krishna —, ya sabes: hierba mala nunca muere.

—Eso explica lo de Julian Solo y Saori Kido —dijo sin pensar Aioros.

—¡Huy sí! —siguió Io —Esos dos van a vivir para siempre.

Esto provocó la risa en todos los que intervenían en la conversación.

—Un momento —dijo reflexivo Krishna —, ¿de qué reímos? Si nunca se mueren vamos a tener que cuidarlos toda la eternidad.

—Eres un aguafiestas Krishna —le reprochó Io.

—Ya nos echaste a perder el chiste —dijo Baian más triste que hace unos momentos.

—Lo peor es que tienes razón —dijo Sorrento —, jamás podremos deshacernos de Julian.

—Lo lamento —dijo Krishna disculpándose con sus compañeros, y luego pensó un poco —. Al menos los del santuario tampoco podrán deshacerse de Saori.

—¡Tienes razón! —dijo más alegre Baian.

—Tú sí sabes cómo alegrarnos el día —añadió Io sonriente.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó Milo que se aproximó a los generales que ya estaban cerca de la mesa de los dorados —¿Me cuentan el chiste?

—No lo entenderías —dijo Krishna tratando de disimular —, era algo sobre Julian Solo.

—Sí, Tenemos que brindar por eso —dijo Caballo Marino cuando llegaron a la mesa de los dorados —, ¿qué dices Sorrento, quieres brindar?

—Más bien tomaré solamente el hielo —dijo Sorrento —, me duelen los cachetes.

Los generales solamente mostraron una sonrisa culpable.

Al menos intentaban disimular y mostrar buen humor, no como en la mesa de los guerreros de Asgard.

—¡Hola! —saludó muy animado Kasa.

—Tú de nuevo —Sigfried le mostró hastío al general —. Vete de aquí, que ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

—Solamente quería entregarte esta nota —dijo al momento de alcanzarle un papelito a Alfa Dubhe.

—¿Qué es Sigfried? —preguntó Syd asomándose para ver.

—Sí, ¿qué dice? —siguió Bud imitando a su hermano —Dice que quiere verte a solas.

—¿Es de esa chica de la que Kasa hablaba? —preguntó Fenril.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó también Alberich —¿Vas a ir?

—¡No! De ninguna manera —dijo Sigfried alarmado —, ¿cómo crees que haría algo así?

—Vamos Sigfried, estás entre amigos —dijo Alberich —, no le diremos nada a Hilda.

—Yo creo que esa chica está muy interesada en ti —dijo Syd mientras Bud asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Serías capaz de ponerle cuernos a Hilda? —preguntó Fenril.

—No digas esas cosas tan feas Fenril —habló Alberich —. Como dicen: ¿para qué hacer infeliz a una si puedes hacer felices a las dos? Yo creo que Sigfried debería ir.

—Como te conozco bien, sé que irás corriendo con Hilda con el chisme —le reprendió Alfa Dubhe —. Y será mejor que ustedes también se callen —dijo refiriéndose a Syd y Bud —. Nos vamos de este lugar inmediatamente.

—No podemos irnos sin mime —dijo Bud.

—Ni Tholl —siguió Syd.

—Ni Hagen —añadió Fenril.

—¿¡Y qué esperan para ir a buscarlos!? —gritó Sigfried —¡Encuéntrenlos antes de que se metan en más problemas!

—Pero qué carácter —se quejó Megrez —. Deberías casarte para que se te suavice.

—Sí, pero no te cases con la chica del lunar —dijo Kasa que seguía observando la escena.

—¿Sigues aquí? —le dijo Sigfried con lo último de paciencia que le quedaba y simplemente se le terminó cuando tomó a Kasa de las solapas y lo lanzó al otro lado del salón.

—Y si ustedes siguen hablando en lugar de hacer lo que digo les va a ir peor —le amenazó Alfa Dubhe.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos, no es necesario que nos grites —se fue refunfuñando el guerrero de la amatista con los otros.

Los cuatro pensaron que la mejor manera era dividirse para encontrar más rápido a los guerreros extraviados. El primero que divisó a uno de ellos fue Alberich.

—Tienes toda la razón mi querido Issac —dijo Hagen que obviamente seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol —, esa chica no nos conviene.

—Sí, Freya es una coqueta —dijo Hyoga.

—Así son las mujeres —siguió Issac —, primero dicen que te quieren y después se enojan por cualquier tontería.

—Como cuando olvidas su cumpleaños —dijo el Cisne

—O como cuando accidentalmente quemas el jardín —añadió Berak Beta —, yo no tenía forma de saber que las flores eran inflamables —decía Hagen mientras Hyoga e Isaac asentían con la cabeza.

—¡Hagen, con que estás aquí! —dijo Alberich llegando con Merak Beta —Ven pronto que Sigfried está de un humor de perros y quiere desquitarse conmigo.

—Yo no voy —se cruzó de brazos Hagen —, dile que él también tiene que liberarse de las cadenas de Hilda.

—¡Sí! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Hyoga e Issac.

—¿Entonces no vas a regresar con nosotros a Asgard? —preguntó Alberich un poco consternado —Tendrás que ser tú el que le diga a Sigfried porque yo no quiero enfrentarme a él —añadió para intentar convencer al testarudo caballo de ocho patas, pero luego de reflexionar un poco —, aunque reconozco que sí me gustaría ver que Sigfried deje a Hilda. Lo qué daría por ser testigo de ese día. Está bien, como soy tu amigo Hagen te ayudaré. Lo primero que tienen que hacer ustedes tres es formar una asociación para apoyar chicos que sufren el constante abuso de sus novias.

En esos mismos instantes, en otro lado del salón cerca de la puerta.

—Ese Sigfried anda de muy mal humor últimamente —protestaba Syd.

—Ya no hay quién lo aguante —siguió Bud.

—Incluso nos confiscó nuestra bolsa de tomates —Syd se quejaba.

—Con lo divertido que era lanzarle los tomates a Seiya —añadió Bud.

—Cómo si Sigfried hubiese ido al mercado y pagado con su dinero…—de pronto la sombra del guerrero calló al ver que Shiryu pasaba por su lado cargando una bolsa —. Oye Bud, ¿no se te hace familiar esa bolsa que lleva el caballero de bronce?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —respondió el guerrero de Alcor Zeta —, tienes razón, se parece mucho a nuestra bolsa de tomates. ¿Qué hace ese caballero con nuestra bolsa.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —dijo el guerrero de Myzar Zeta —Se la ha de haber robado a Sigfried.

¿Y qué esperamos para recuperar lo nuestro? —dijo Bud.

—Vamos —sentenció Syd.

Shiryu por su parte, ajeno a esto, llegaba con el encargo de Dokho.

—Maestro, aquí están los mangos que me pidió —dijo humildemente el dragón.

—¿Para qué quieres los mangos Dokho? —preguntó Shion.

—Eso digo yo —respondió Libra —, te pedí piñas, no mangos.

—Pero maestro, hace un rato me dijo que… —Shiryu no pudo decir más porque ese instante.

—¡Matanga! —Syd le arrebató la bolsa de mangos.

—¡Se roba mis mangos! —gritó Dokho —¡Shiryu haz algo!

—Yo me haré cargo Dokho —dijo Shion —.¡Pared de cristal!

Shion pudo detener a Myzar, pero él ya le había pasado la bolsa a Alcor.

—¡Mangos! —de pronto Aldebarán ingresó al escuchar el nombre de algo comestible —¡Dámelos!

—¡Eso sí que no! —dijo Tholl ingresando como el toro —¡Yo lo vi primero!

—¡¿Qué hacen?! —gritó Bud al verse acorralado por los dos gigantes —¡Deténganse o me van a hacer puré!

Fue lo último que se escuchó del tigre vikingo.

Mientras su hermano gemelo tenía sus propios problemas.

—A ver pequeño vándalo —Shion se mostraba molesto —, ¿por qué robaste la bolsa de Dokho?

—Porque es mía —dijo el guerrero de Asgard —, Sigfried me la quitó y Shiryu la ha de haber robado.

—¿Es cierto lo que dices? —preguntó Dokho —No lo puedo creer, ¡es inadmisible!

—¡Qué! Eso no es verdad —dijo Shiryu consternado —, ¡Yo no robé la bolsa a nadie!

—Me siento tan defraudado por ti Shiyru —dijo Dokho ocultando su rosto por la vergüenza.

—Pero maestro, debe escucharme —se defendió el Dragón.

—No puedo alentar este comportamiento, por eso tendré que castigarte para que aprendas la lección —. Dijo tristemente Libra.

—Y tú muchacho —dijo Shion refiriéndose a Syd —, lo que hiciste tampoco estuvo bien. Pudiste haber pedido que te devolviéramos la bolsa sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

—Lo sé señor —dijo Syd agachando la cabeza pero mirando a Shion de reojo —, estoy arrepentido.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo pillín —dijo Shion y le dio una palmadita a Syd en el cachete.

—Lo haré señor —dijo Syd —. Adiós señor.

—¿Lo va a dejar ir solamente con una llamada de atención sin escucharme primero? —dijo Azorado el dragón —¿No lo castigará?

—Si tanto quieres ver un castigo, te voy a castigar ahora mismo —dijo enojado Dokho —. Mañana por la mañana vas a preparar el desayuno para todos en el santuario.

—¿El desayuno? —preguntó Shiryu —Pero cada quién se prepara su propio alimento.

—¡Si sigues rezongando lo harás permanentemente! —Le amenazó Dokho —Y pobre de ti si escucho una sola queja.

Al ver que no podría ganar Shiryu simplemente bajó la cabeza y asintió para no hacer más grande su castigo.


	13. El misterio de la piña desaparecida

**Nota:** Yo siempre digo que Saint Seiya y los demás son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei. Este el decimotercer capítulo, el de la mala suerte, pero no para nosotros, sino para los caballeros.

 **El misterio de la piña desaparecida.**

El choque entre Aldebaran y Tholl no pasó desapercibido. Fue como el choque de dos planetas pequeños, pero planetas al final de cuentas.

—¡Qué leñazo! —decía Tholl tirado en el suelo —¿Por qué tenías que atravesarte?

—Tú te atravesaste en mi camino —dijo Aldebaran también en el piso —. Si no fuera porque siento que algo se encaja en mis costillas ya verías.

—Aldebaran ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Shura que era el que estaba más cerca y llegó primero.

—Ayúdame Shura —dijo el caballero de la segunda casa.

—Por supuesto —Capricornio intento jalar al toro por un brazo, pero no pudo —, pero qué pesado. Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda —La cabra dorada se fue en busca de sus amigos

Por su parte Syd corría lejos de la vista del patriarca, no vaya a ser que se arrepintiera. Además que quería encontrar a gemelo para repartirse el recientemente obtenido botín, sin fijarse que adelante estaban Mu y Shaka llevándole su piña colada a Shion.

—¡Mira lo que me hiciste! —se quejó Mu al ver el vaso del patriarca derramado sobre el carnero dorado —¡Por tu culpa mi maestro me castigará!

—No sería una novedad —murmuró Shaka —, creo que ya van tres veces en la semana.

—Yo me marcho —dijo Syd sin importarle las quejas del caballero de la primera casa.

—Nada de eso —dijo Mu ya enojado —. ¡Pared de Cristal!

—¿Qué le pasa a la gente del Santuario que parece que todos saben ese truco? —dijo Syd atrapado —Ya déjame ir, que no quiero ponerme violento.

—Como si pudieras. Tú no me has visto violento —dijo Mu casi con una sonrisa, pero de pronto su rostro risueño cambió—, sin embargo ahora tengo un problema más serio…

Mu no pudo seguir porque en ese momento llegó Shura.

—Mu, necesito tu ayuda —dijo Capricornio —, es sobre Aldebaran.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Shaka.

—Está tumbado en el piso y yo no puedo levantarlo solo —dijo Shura.

—Debes estar bromeando Shura —dijo Mu —, tú eres capaz de levantar solo a Aldebaran.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar echarme a reír al verlo todo despatarrado en el suelo —respondió Shura.

—Yo no iré, tengo peores problemas —dijo Mu —, no quiero ni pensar cuando mi maestro se entere lo de su piña colada.

—Pero yo sí quiero —dijo curioso Shaka —, vamos a ver lo que le ocurrió a Aldebaran.

Shaka se fue con Shura y Syd al que Mu tuvo la gentileza de liberar de la pared de cristal.

—Ahora ayúdame Shaka —dijo Shura intentando tomar por un brazo al toro dorado.

—Yo no —dijo Shaka —, yo solamente vine a ver, no dije nada de ayudarte.

—Eres un aguafiestas Shaka, nunca quieres cooperar —dijo Shura —, mejor voy por Aioros.

Y así lo hizo, pero ni con Aioros pudo ayudar al toro, ya que Aioros para esa hora ya había brindado bastante por Camus y ya no estaba en condiciones ni de levantar a un gato sin caerse de cabeza. Sin más remedio llamaron a los otros caballeros que no estaban mejor que Aioros. Solamente Saga mostraba algo de compostura.

—Creo que me va a salir una hernia de disco —se quejaba Milo en uno de los muchos intentos por levantar a Aldebaran, por fortuna Tholl no necesitó tanta ayuda y pudieron ponerlo en pie primero —. ¿No era más sencillo contratar una grúa?

—¿Y quedar como enclenques frente a los generales marinos? —dijo Aioria que gracias a la mirada aguda de la amazona del Águila, tampoco estaba en un estado tan etílico como el resto —Vamos, todos juntos —Finalmente pudieron levantar al toro.

—Gracias muchacho —dijo Aldebarán conmovido —, sabía que podía contar con ustedes. De no haber sido porque sentía un bulto en mi espalda me hubiera levantado solo.

—Pues el bulto al parecer tiene nombre —dijo Shura al ver el lugar donde se había estampado en toro.

—Hermano, hermanito —se oyó la voz de Syd —, háblame, dime ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—¡Aplastaste a Bud! —protestó Tholl —Eso es un abuso.

—Fue un accidente del que fuiste parte —se defendió Aldebaran —, además como si nunca te hubiera pasado algo parecido.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dijo pensando el guerrero de Phecda Gamma —, hubo una vez que pisé sin querer la pata de Fenril. Me mordió y yo terminé con inyecciones contra la hidrofobia y a él le enyesaron la patita y le pusieron un cono en el cuello. Pero no pasó de eso.

—Bueno, es algo parecido —dijo el caballero de la segunda casa tratando de minimizar los daños levantando a Bud del piso —. No te preocupes, se recuperará. Lo mismo le pasó a Shaka y ya lo ves.

—¿Shaka? —preguntó Syd —¿El mismo Shaka del santuario que hace unos minutos nos brindó un numerito medio raro luego de atacar sin motivo a Mime?

—Supremo buda para ti —corrigió Shaka.

—¡Pero si está más loco que una cabra! —dijo Syd consternado, pero luego observó a Shura —Digo, sin ofender a los presentes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Capricornio.

—Lo que digo es que tengo que reanimar a mi hermano. —dijo Syd pensando que los españoles le parecían muy susceptibles para un carácter nórdico como el suyo.

—Aioros sabe cómo —dijo Shura haciéndose de la vista gorda —. Aioros, necesitamos que nos ayudes.

—Siempre listo —dijo Sagitario —, a ver ustedes generales acuáticos, necesito un poco de agua por aquí.

—Ya se acabó —dijo Io —, ahora estamos bebiendo tequila.

—Supongo que puede dar resultado —dijo Aioros encogiéndose de hombros. Io le lanzó la botella con la advertencia de que no se la termine él solo. Por eso Aioros vació media botella en el rostro de Bud.

—Bud, hermano —decía Sud preocupado sacudiendo al tigre vikingo—, dime algo.

—Hermanito del alma —despertó de pronto Bud hipando—, ¿dónde te habías metido? Estaba en un lugar maravilloso. Había música…hip, y una luz al final de un túnel, donde mi conejo Chispita me espe.. hip, raba.

—Pero tu conejo Chispita se mur… digo, se fue a trabajar para un circo —corrigió Syd.

—Oye Syd —comenzó a hablar Tholl —, ¿no me convidaste el otro día estofado de conejo?

—No te convidé nada, tú llegaste y te invitaste solo. Además te dije que era un secreto —le dijo Syd sin poder disimular.

—Pero te ayudé a deshacerte de las evidencias…—Tholl seguía sin entender las indirectas directas de Syd —. Según yo recuerdo creo que era el mismo…

—Que no era el mismo, era una liebre salvaje que cazamos con Fenril —dijo Syd pensando en qué le tendría que regalarle una pelota al lobo asgardiano para comprar su silencio.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —dijo Tholl sin convencerse.

—Esto de tener hermanos gemelos mimados es un problema —dijo para sí Syd.

—Y me lo dices a mí —interrumpió Kanon que había escuchado todo debajo de una mesa donde se escondía de Saga.

—Con que ahí estabas. ¿Sigues enojado por lo de Cabo Sunion? —preguntó Saga que de pronto tenía los cabellos azules —Trataba de protegerte, no quería que sufrieras.

—¡Casi me ahogo en esa prisión! —reclamó Kanon.

—No seas rencoroso Kanon —dijo Saga —, y cambiando de tema, Shura, pensé que te había enviado a matar a Aioros —dijo Saga con los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco

—Pero Saga, ya te dije que no tengo nada en contra de Aioros —reclamó Shura—, además es mi mejor amigo y un buen compañero para todos en el santuario. Además ya ni eres el pat…

—Síguele la corriente —dijo Kanon notando como Saga nuevamente otra vez tenía la personalidad de Arles —, se puede poner peor.

—Digo, ya no eres el pat … ernal… amigo —tartamudeó Capricornio—. ¡Rayos Saga, yo no quiero matar a Aioros!

—Me hubieras dicho antes —dijo Saga —, entonces ve a matar a otro.

—¿Por qué tiene que morir alguien? —preguntó Aioros.

—Supongo que es como el golpe fantasma —dijo Kanon —, si no se muere alguien no podrá volver a la normalidad.

—Ni me mires —dijo Aioros —, ya desperdicié 13 años de mi vida estando muerto.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Aioria —, yo tengo una novia.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Milo —, tengo mascotas.

—Todos los caballeros dorados tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo Shura

—Entonces busca más abajo —dijo Aioros —, los que están más cerca son los chicos de bronce.

—Ay sí —dijo Shaka con emoción —, deshazte de Ikki.

—Mejor de Seiya —dijo mu que pasaba por el lugar buscando una piña colada para su maestro.

—No creo que haga falta —dijo Aioria recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada de reproche de Marin —. Lo digo porque se la pasa salvando a Saori.

—Es cierto, además siempre hace preguntas tontas —dijo Shura.

—Por eso Shura, te encargo que traigas el cadáver de Seiya —dijo Saga con autoridad.

—Te dije que yo no quiero matar a nadie —dijo Shura —, búscate a otro.

—Bueno, entonces ve tú Camus —dijo Saga.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Camus con cierto aire existencialista —Es probable que la lagartija de bronce Shiryu lo saque del ataúd de hielo donde lo pondría.

—El único que queda es Milo —ordenó Saga —. Tú ve a traer el cadáver de Seiya

—Yo no puedo yo tengo que embr… digo, ya sabes que tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó Milo.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer Milo? —preguntó Camus sospechando algo

—Que tengo que obedecer a Saga —dijo Milo marchándose para evitar darle explicaciones a Camus —. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los trabajos feos? —decía el escorpión —Primero me mandan a esa isla con sujetos más raros que Afrodita y las cosas que vi y de las que no quiero acordarme.

El caballero de la octava casa se mostraba preocupado, pero no tanto como el caballero de la primera.

—Maldito Milo —refunfuñaba Mu regresando con los otros caballeros dorados —, por su culpa se acabaron las piñas coladas y que no hay más ni de dónde comprar a estas horas.

—¿Qué sucede Mu? —preguntó Shaka —¿Ya no hay más piñas coladas? Tu maestro ya debe estar impaciente.

—No te burles Shaka —dijo Mu —, el problema es serio, tenemos que conseguir algo qué darle a mi maestro Shion.

—Nosotros solamente tenemos tequila —dijo el caballo marino —, si te sirve de algo.

—Pues llena este vaso con esa botella —dijo Mu sin pensar y porque en realidad tenía poco conocimiento de lo que era una piña colada y cómo se debería ver.

—¿Vas a engañar a tu maestro con tequila? —preguntó Shaka incrédulo —Me gustaría verlo, pero algo me dice que será peligroso. Mejor me pongo a buen recaudo donde tu maestro no pueda alcanzarme.

—No señor —dijo Mu asiendo a Shaka del brazo —, nos mandó a los dos, tú vienes conmigo.

—Pero ante la menor sospecha me iré lejos —dijo Shaka antes de desvanecerse a la vista de todos junto con Mu, apareciendo delante de Shion y Dokho.

—Así que si escucho alguna queja de los caballeros sobre tu comida Shiryu, lavarás la ropa del Santuario. Así aprenderás a ser un niño bueno.

—Pero maestro, si me dejara explicarle —dijo Shiryu acongojado.

—Nada, no me digas nada —Dijo Dokho con decepción —, acepta tu castigo con entereza.

—Maestro Shion —dijo Mu —, aquí está su piña colada.

—Mu, esto no es una piña colada —dijo Shion al ver el vaso.

—Fue lo que encontré —dijo Mu—, ¿verdad Shaka?

—Yo no miento —dijo Shaka —, lo que le dieron a Mu fue una piña colada.

—Pero esto no se parece en nada —protestó Shion

—Es una nueva variedad, creo —dijo Mu en su defensa —, especial para patriarcas.

—Sin piña —añadió Shaka.

—¡Cállate Shaka!

Shion observe el vaso, olió su contenido y probó un sorbo.

—Mu —dijo Shion con tranquilidad —, ven aquí pequeño, acércate.

—Esto ya se puso peligroso —dijo para sí Shaka —, yo me borro, adiós.

—Sí, querido maestro —dijo Mu con inocencia.

—¡¿Cómo has podido creer siquiera por un segundo que ibas a engañarme con esto?! —gritó Shion —¡Es tequila y conozco muy bien al diferencia entre ambos!

Mu cerró los ojos esperando que alguien le salvara.

—Además la piña no aparece todavía —se quejó Dokho —, esto es un abuso.


End file.
